


Crush (Version Française)

by Merlucaforever



Series: There is No Greater Love - Version Française [1]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 30,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26321989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlucaforever/pseuds/Merlucaforever
Summary: « There is No Greater Love » est une série en trois parties qui se déroule à partir de l’épisode 14x20 et qui raconte l’histoire d’amour de Merluca. Dans cette première partie, « Crush », qui aura huit chapitres, je vous invite à découvrir comment tout a commencé par un simple béguin (Crush) le jour où Meredith a accueilli Andrew chez elle, le laissant squatter son canapé pendant quelque temps, loin de se douter qu’il allait très vite envahir ses pensées aussi bien que ses rêves. Combien de temps pensez-vous que Meredith va pouvoir ignorer les picotements qu’elle ressent en présence de son sexy résident ?Chaque titre porte le nom d’une chanson similaire à l’intrigue que vous devez absooooolument écouter sur YouTube.There Is No Greater Love, by Amy WinehouseCrush, by David ArchuletaENGLISH VERSION ALSO AVAILABLE!
Relationships: Andrew DeLuca/Meredith Grey
Series: There is No Greater Love - Version Française [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912615
Comments: 22
Kudos: 19





	1. Smile

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Crush (English Version)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26564683) by [Merlucaforever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlucaforever/pseuds/Merlucaforever)



> Salut à tous et à toutes, j’espère que vous allez bien en ces temps troublés. Je suis contente d’être enfin de retour avec une nouvelle fic ; je travaille sur ce projet depuis plusieurs mois. J’espère que vous allez aimer l’histoire ainsi que les chansons que j’ai mis un temps fou à choisir. S’il vous plait, prenez le temps de les écouter, elles en valent vraiment le coup et aussi elles font parties de l’histoire. Surtout, n’hésitez pas à me faire savoir ce que vous en pensez. Mon plus grand plaisir c’est de lire vos commentaires. Bonne lecture !
> 
> Les personnages de Grey’s Anatomy ne m’appartiennent pas mais à Shonda Rhimes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie ramène à la maison un Andrew qui plane après qu’il ait mangé des cookies au cannabis sans le savoir, comme la moitié des chirurgiens du Grey Sloan. Tandis que Meredith essaie de le chasser, elle découvre qu’elle est plus inquiète qu’ennuyée de le voir se morfondre sur son canapé depuis des jours et que tout ce qu’elle veut, c’est le voir sourire à nouveau.
> 
> Smile , by Nat King Cole

**_There Is No Greater Love_ **

_(Amy Winehouse)_

[ _https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2TiVVbraY0k_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2TiVVbraY0k)

There is no greater love  
Than what I feel for you  
No sweeter song, no heart so true

There is no greater thrill  
Than what you bring to me  
No sweeter song  
Than what you sing, sing to me

You’re the sweetest thing  
I have ever known  
And to think that you are mine alone

There is no greater love  
In all the world, it’s true  
No greater love  
Than what I feel for you

****

Meredith essayait de se concentrer sur la lecture de l’un des journaux de sa mère mais n’y arrivait pas vraiment. Elle ne se rappelait même plus quelle information elle y cherchait. Elle était vraiment distraite ce soir. La raison de sa distraction : elle n’arrêtait pas de jeter des coups d’œil furtifs au nouvel invité que Maggie avait amené aujourd’hui à la maison et qui dormait à quelques centimètres d’elle sur le canapé. Mais cela, elle ne se l’avouerait jamais.

Mais au lieu de cela, elle en a rejeté la faute sur cette folle journée qui a été l’une des journées les plus mouvementées du _Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital_ : un énorme scandale venait d’éclater sur la Fondation Harper Avery et la moitié de l’hôpital, y compris la cheffe Bailey, s’est retrouvée sous l’effet de la drogue après avoir mangé des cookies au cannabis sans le savoir.

Ça y est ! Ce qu’elle cherchait dans le journal de sa mère, c’étaient des indices qui lui permettraient de mieux comprendre le scandale et résoudre du même coup l’affaire Cerone. Et si ce bel italien était installé sur son canapé, c’est parce qu’il était toujours dans les vapes après avoir mangé une bonne quantité de cookies au cannabis. Son visage était détendu comme s’il était plongé dans un rêve merveilleux.

Meredith se disait que la vie pouvait être vraiment injuste. Il y a à peine quelques jours elle avait aidé sa petite amie à échapper à l’immigration en allant s’installer en Suisse pour poursuivre son internat. Elle avait été sincèrement désolée pour eux et elle en voulait en même temps tellement à ce système complètement inhumain qu’était devenu l’immigration de son pays.

Meredith soupira. Elle ferait mieux de monter se coucher, la journée avait été rude. Elle souhaita bonne nuit à Maggie qui savourait son plateau de fromage à côté d’elle et se leva pour regagner sa chambre, non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard au prince au bois dormant. Wow ! Il était sacrément mignon ce résident !

********************************************

Le lendemain matin, quand elle est descendue préparer le petit déjeuner des enfants, il dormait toujours à point fermé. Meredith fut intriguée de voir que tout le vacarme que faisaient les enfants ne l’avait pas déjà réveillé.

— Dis-moi Maggie, sais-tu par hasard combien de temps dure l’effet des cookies au cannabis ? demanda-t-elle à sa sœur.

— Je n’en ai aucune idée ! Il en a peut-être mangé plus que nous tous. Tu sais, il est très triste depuis le départ de Sam. C’est samedi aujourd’hui, c’est le week-end. Donc, c’est mieux qu’on le laisse récupérer ici. Je vais appeler Parker pour qu’il lui apporte quelques affaires ; je crois qu’ils habitent le même immeuble.

— Pas de problème. C’est très gentil à toi de t’occuper de lui. C’est ton ex après tout.

Maggie se racla la gorge :

— En fait, je passe le week-end chez Jackson.

— Quoi ? Tu veux que je le babysitte à ta place ? Il n’en est pas question ! Ça n’arrivera pas ! ricana Meredith.

— Mer, c’est mon premier week-end chez Jackson et… dois-je te rappeler que ce n’est pas moi qui ai expulsé sa petite amie à l’autre bout du monde ? Tu lui dois bien ça non ?

— Je n’ai pas expulsé sa copine à l’autre…

S’arrêtant net, Meredith soupira et capitula :

— Très bien !

— Merci Mer. Je suis sûre que ça ira mieux d’ici lundi et que tu ne l’auras plus dans les pattes, ajouta Maggie avant de s’en aller rapidement de peur que Meredith ne change d’avis.

********************************************

Meredith ne tarda pas à regretter sa trop grande générosité. Andrew passa tout le week-end vautré sur le canapé à ne rien faire, chantant des airs mélancoliques sur sa guitare. Pourquoi Parker lui avait-il apporté cette satanée guitare, se plaignit elle ? Elle était parvenue à le forcer à manger quelque chose une ou deux fois mais c’était plus délicat de le forcer à prendre une douche et elle y a renoncé après la première tentative. Elle passa tout son temps avec les enfants et à s’occuper un peu de la maison et préféra le laisser seul. ~~~~

Quand le lundi matin arriva enfin, elle a essayé en vain de le trainer au travail. Il était en train de chanter pour la énième fois une chanson triste — elle devrait plutôt dire qu’il la massacrait. Elle remercia Dieu du fait que Zola ne pouvait pas comprendre les paroles qui étaient en italien.

— Andrew, je vais travailler à l’hôpital. Tu te souviens ? Le grand bâtiment… avec plein de gens malades à l’intérieur… tu veux venir ? lui demanda-t-elle sur un ton sarcastique.

— J’ai pris un congé maladie, répondit-il sur un ton ennuyé.

— Tu sais que tu n’es pas malade, commenta-t-elle.

— J’ai mal un peu partout, je suis malade. C’est pas possible, je suis malade ! persista-t‑il.

Meredith compris qu’il n’y avait rien à faire ; elle n’insista pas davantage et partit au boulot, trimbalant avec elle les trophées Harper Avery qu’elle voulait rendre. Néanmoins, elle refusa d’admettre sa défaite car elle commençait à s’inquiéter pour lui. Il se morfondait sur ce canapé depuis trois jours et elle trouvait que ce n’était pas très saint pour lui de passer ses journées ainsi à se languir de sa petite amie. Elle avait aidé Catherine Fox à sauver la fondation aujourd’hui en la rebaptisant d’après son nom, mais c’était apparemment plus difficile d’arracher Andrew de son canapé. Elle avait donc amené du renfort avec elle en rentrant du boulot. Évidemment, comme on pouvait s’y attendre, il était couché à la même place. Elle attrapa un coussin et le lui lança en plein visage.

— Hey, Bob Dilan ! cria-t-elle.

— Ooooh ! Laissez-moi tranquille ! se plaignit-il en gémissant.

— J’ai une surprise pour toi.

En fait, la surprise, c’était sa sœur Carina qui était venue en renfort. Meredith avait d’abord demandé de l’aide à Arizona, mais celle-ci lui avait conseillé de parler de préférence à Carina. Elle lui avait dit qu’elle la trouverait chez Joe et Meredith a dû s’y rendre pour la rencontrer et lui faire part de son inquiétude.

Carina n’a pas pris la peine de mettre les gants. Elle a tout de suite fait savoir à son frère que c’était dégoûtant de se laisser aller ainsi et lui a demandé de foutre le camp de la maison de sa patronne. Meredith ne voulait pas se mêler de leur querelle et préféra monter à l’étage, priant Dieu qu’il n’oublie pas sa guitare.

********************************************

Les enfants dormaient déjà et Meredith renvoya la nounou qui était toujours avec eux parce que ses sœurs travaillaient toutes les deux très tard aujourd’hui. Depuis sa chambre, elle entendait le frère et la sœur mais ne comprenait pas grand-chose de ce qu’ils se disaient parce qu’ils parlaient italien. Elle avait une connaissance rudimentaire de l’italien pour avoir pris des cours durant trois ans quand elle était à l’université mais ils parlaient beaucoup trop vite pour elle. Après un moment, elle descendit voir ce qui se passait.

Carina se mit à parler en français quand elle vit Meredith.

— Andrea, tu te comportes comme un bébé ! dit-elle à son frère sur un ton exaspéré.

Andrew était debout face à sœur et lui répondit :

— Tu sais, je ne m’attendais pas à ce que tu comprennes. Tu n’as jamais été dans une relation qui dure plus de trois mois. Et de toute façon, tu la détestais. Tu ne l’as peut-être pas dénoncée à l’immigration mais je suis sûr que tu te réjouis de sa déportation.

Carina semblait offusquée.

— Andrea ! J’ai toujours pensé que cette fille n’était pas bien pour toi mais si c’était en mon pouvoir, j’aurais tout fait pour qu’elle ne soit pas déportée. Je t’en prie, viens à la maison avec moi.

Croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, Andrew la regarda d’un air buté et refusa :

— Moi, séjourner chez toi ? Tu peux toujours courir !

— OK ! J’abandonne ! dit Carina, laissant ses épaules s’affaisser un peu en signe de découragement.

Puis, se tournant vers Meredith qui assistait à la scène sans dire un mot, elle ajouta :

— Dr. Grey, je suis désolée. Mais vous avez ma permission pour le jeter dehors. Il sait où me trouver s’il a besoin de moi et il sait que je serais là pour lui.

Elle s’en alla, l’air un peu triste. Andrew soupira et se laissa tomber sur le canapé, la tête entre les mains. Meredith s’approcha un peu mais resta debout.

— Andrew, je suis désolée pour ce qui est arrivé à Sam. Mais c’est moi qui ai appelé ta sœur parce que tu ne peux pas rester indéfiniment à te morfondre sur mon canapé. Non pas que cela me dérange, mais parce que ce n’est pas sain. Cela fait trois jours ; tu dois absolument te reprendre en main.

— Je sais, dit-il d’un ton plaintif.

— Andrew, on ne se connait pas très bien toi et moi mais je sais à quel point cela fait mal de perdre la personne qu’on aime. Et je suis sûre que Sam ne voudrait pas que tu passes ton temps à te morfondre et à souffrir. Andrew tu es jeune, tu as une gueule d’ange, tu vas retomber amoureux ! Et tu vas encore avoir le cœur brisé… c’est la vie. C’est merveilleux… et c’est le bordel ! C’est un merveilleux bordel. Il ne faut pas que tu t’accroches au passé ; il faut que tu ailles de l’avant. C’est ce que Sam essaie de faire de son côté. J’ai parlé au Dr. Yang, elle m’a dit qu’elle allait bien. Elle s’en sort même très bien selon elle.

— Je… je suis désolé, Dr. Grey. Je vais squatter une salle de garde à l’hôpital en attendant que je me trouve un appartement. Je ne veux pas retourner à l’appartement de Sam ; le bail était à son nom et je ne vais pas le renouveler. Je… je vais m’en aller.

Il s’apprêtait à se lever mais Meredith s’était approchée de lui en deux enjambées ; elle lui mit la main sur l’épaule pour qu’il puisse se rasseoir et lui dit :

— Reste… j’aimerais que tu restes.

Il leva les yeux vers elle, un peu surpris par sa gentillesse. Sa main sur son épaule était réconfortante. Sa voix était empathique, sans aucune pitié. Quant à Meredith elle ne voulait pas analyser cet élan d’affection envers lui, cette envie soudain d’être là pour lui et de l’aider. Elle avait passé sa journée à penser à lui et à s’inquiéter pour lui. Cela faisait partie de sa nature ; elle était médecin et aidait les gens. Enlevant rapidement la main de son épaule comme si elle s’était brûlée, elle s’assit à côté de lui et continua :

— Reste jusqu’à ce que tu trouves un autre appartement… je veux dire… reste jusqu’à ce que tu ailles mieux et alors seulement tu pourras te mettre à en chercher un. Il n’y a pas le feu, tu sais.

— Dr. Grey… je… je vous remercie ; c’est très gentil à vous mais… ».

— Il n’y a pas de _mais_ qui tiennent. C’est une maison ouverte. Tout le monde y est toujours le bienvenu et à plus forte raison mon meilleur résident. Donc, c’est réglé, tu restes.

— Je… je ne sais pas comment vous remercier.

— En fait… je sais comment tu peux me remercier.

— Dites-moi comment, je serais très heureux de pouvoir vous aider en retour.

— D’abord, tu pourrais commencer par sourire un peu. Je ne veux plus voir cette tête triste, lui dit-elle en souriant, comme pour l’encourager à en faire autant.

Andrew essaya de sourire mais son visage s’est tordu d’une manière qui ressemblait beaucoup plus à une grimace qu’autre chose et Meredith rit légèrement.

— Ce n’est pas exactement ce à quoi je m’attendais, mais au moins c’est un début, a-t‑elle finalement concédé. Et maintenant, que dirais-tu d’aller prendre une douche ? 

Andrew la regardait d’un air perplexe, la tête penchée sur le côté. Meredith a vu la confusion sur son visage comme si elle lui avait fait une proposition indécente. Elle comprit trop tard que ses paroles pouvaient en effet avoir un double sens. Elle aurait dû se sentir offensée qu’il ait pu lui prêter de telles intentions, mais pour être honnête, elle était plus troublée par l’image de leurs deux corps complètement nus, enlacés sous la douche, qui lui a immédiatement traversé l’esprit. Elle ne voulait pas avoir l’air troublée et elle s’exclama alors :

— Non ! Je ne voulais pas dire une douche avec vous ! Ce n’était pas une technique de séduction.

— Non... désolé, Dr. Grey... Je n’ai rien pensé de tel. Même si je ne suis pas capable de pensées rationnelles ces jours-ci, je ne voulais pas sous-entendre que...

— Très bien, stop, stop, stop… cela suffit, dit-elle, usant de gestes de la main pour lui interdire d’exprimer de telles pensées en paroles comme si cela l’aiderait à chasser cette image inappropriée.

Elle ajouta sur le même ton qu’elle aurait pris pour remonter les bretelles à n’importe quel résident dans son service en martelant ses mots :

— Andrew, ce que je veux dire c’est que tu peux rester… à condition de respecter scrupuleusement les règles d’hygiène de cette maison qui incluent _des douches régulières_. Suis-je bien claire ?

La bouche d’Andrew resta grande ouverte pendant qu’il analysait ce qu’elle venait de laisser entendre.

— Oh ! s’est-il exclamé lorsqu'il a enfin compris ce qu’elle voulait dire.

Après avoir jeté un coup d’œil sur les vêtements qu’il portait depuis si longtemps qu’il ne savait plus quand, il se mit à sourire… un vrai sourire qui se transforma en un petit rire.

— Oui c’est une urgence vitale ! Vous avez raison Dr. Grey, je dois y aller tout de suite.

Le rire de Meredith se joignit au sien et l’atmosphère se détendit un peu.

— C’est nettement mieux ce sourire, commenta-t-elle.

— Merci Dr. Grey. Je vais y aller, dit-il en se levant, imité immédiatement par Meredith.

— Eh bien, allons-y alors. Elle s’arrêta net quand elle remarqua encore son lapsus. Je… je veux dire… je vais te montrer… où sont rangées les serviettes et… et il te faut aussi des couvertures propres.

C’est pas vrai ! Ces joues étaient devenues rouges et elle bégayait comme une adolescente.

— Très bien, fit Andrew.

Il l’a suivie jusqu’à ce qu’elle s’arrête devant la salle de bain. Indiquant un placard de la main, elle lui dit rapidement :

— Voilà, tu trouveras tout ce dont tu as besoin dans ce placard là-bas. Il y a aussi beaucoup de place pour ranger tes affaires pour l’instant puisque tu n’as pas encore tout récupéré. Tu me feras savoir s’il t’en faut plus. Tu trouveras aussi une clé de la maison dans le tiroir de la petite table à l’entrée.

Andrew hocha silencieusement la tête en guise de remerciement. Meredith décida alors qu’il était grand temps de mettre fin à cet échange quelque peu bizarre. Elle tourna brusquement les talons pour monter dans sa chambre sans un mot de plus.

_Une douche avec lui ! Mais qu’est-ce qui a bien pu lui passer par la tête ?_

Mais une petite voix lui dit : _Pourquoi pas ? Tu n’as pas arrêté de le mater depuis qu’il est là, il s’en est peut-être rendu compte._

 _Mais non, je ne l’ai jamais maté_ … essaya-t-elle de se convaincre.

Une fois arrivée dans sa chambre, elle commença à se déshabiller et décida d’aller prendre une douche elle aussi et de se mettre au lit sans plus tarder. Elle avait grignoté trop de chose pendant qu’elle était chez Joe avec Carina. Leur petit en-cas était tel qu’elle n’avait plus besoin de dîner. De toute façon, pour rien au monde elle ne serait descendue à la cuisine pour ne pas croiser Andrew. La dernière chose dont elle avait besoin c’était un tête-à-tête avec lui.

Un instant plus tard, elle était sous la douche. Elle ferma les yeux… et il était là. Hum… l’eau qui ruisselait dans ses cheveux noirs, sur son visage tellement beau, sur ses larges épaules, sur son torse…

 _Nom de Dieu, qu’est-ce qui t’arrive ma fille_ ? s’admonesta-t-elle. Elle se dépêcha de sortir de la salle de bain, incapable d’empêcher ses pensées de vagabonder vers la salle de bain du rez-de-chaussée et son occupant, sachant qu’un certain italien y prenait une douche au même moment. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’elle avait un collègue masculin à la maison ; il y avait eu George, Alex et Jackson. Elle ne les avait jamais imaginés sous la douche avec elle. C’était bien la première fois que cela lui arrivait.

Qu’est-ce qu’il avait de si spécial ce nouvel invité ? Était-ce vraiment une bonne idée de lui avoir demandé de rester ?

**_Crush_ **

_(David Archuleta)_

[ _https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vl_wmxuqwnI_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vl_wmxuqwnI)

I hung up the phone tonight  
Something happened for the first time deep inside  
It was a rush, what a rush

'Cause the possibility  
That you would ever feel the same way about me  
It’s just too much, just too much

[Pre-Chorus] Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You’ve got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I’ve just got to know

[Chorus] Do you ever think when you’re all alone  
All that we could be, where this thing could go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?

[Chorus] Do you catch your breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
'Cause I’ve tried and tried to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't goin' away

Has it ever crossed your mind  
When we’re hanging, spending time girl, are we just friends?  
Is there more, is there more?

See it’s a chance we’ve got to take  
'Cause I believe that we can make this into something that will last  
Last forever, forever  
  


**_Smile_ **

_(Nat King Cole)_

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YXuB6md9zPk>

Smile though your heart is aching  
Smile even though it’s breaking  
When there are clouds in the sky, you’ll get by  
If you smile through your fear and sorrow  
Smile and maybe tomorrow  
You’ll see the sun come shining through for you

Light up your face with gladness  
Hide every trace of sadness  
Although a tear may be ever so near  
That’s the time you must keep on trying  
Smile, what’s the use of crying?  
You’ll find that life is still worthwhile  
If you just smile


	2. For the First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew découvre les règles édictées par Meredith pour faciliter leur cohabitation de la façon la plus drôle qui soit et se rend compte qu’elle ne badine pas avec ses règles. De son côté, Meredith se demande si ces règles sont suffisantes pour la protéger du regard captivant et du sourire dévastateur du bel italien qu’elle a l’impression de découvrir pour la première fois.
> 
> For the First Time, by Kenny Loggins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut tout le monde. J’espère que vous avez aimé le 1er chapitre mais je crois que je panique grave vu que je n’ai pas eu de commentaire. Je suis vraiment très stressée en postant ce second chapitre que j’aime particulièrement car les choses commencent à se mettre en place. Bonne lecture !

Le lendemain matin on était mardi et Andrew décida qu’il était grand temps pour lui de retourner travailler. Amélia devait se rendre à l’hôpital très tôt et il en a profité pour partir avec elle. Il trouva du réconfort en étant au moins utile à ses patients. Il avait récupéré sa voiture au parking du _Grey Sloan_ et durant tout le reste de la semaine, il était le premier à quitter la maison le matin et le dernier à rentrer le soir, préférant rester travailler tard pour éviter Meredith et ses sœurs.

Travailler l’aidait à ne plus ressasser sa tristesse encore et encore. Il venait à peine de retrouver Sam et voilà qu’elle s’était déjà volatilisée à nouveau. Carina disait toujours qu’ils se faisaient plus de mal que de bien tous les deux ; selon elle, ce n’était qu’un amour de lycée et cela allait lui passer. Il n’a jamais éprouvé quelque chose qui se rapprochait plus de l’amour en tout cas.

Vendredi, il réussit enfin à joindre Sam au téléphone. Depuis son départ il y a quelques jours, elle avait refusé de prendre ses appels. Elle lui a dit qu’il devait tourner la page car c’est ce qu’elle avait l’intention de faire. Cela sonnait comme un adieu et cela l’avait aidé en quelque sorte. En effet, savoir que c’est fini et surtout accepter que ce soit fini, allait l’aider à aller de l’avant lui aussi. Cela ne servait à rien de se laisser aller comme il le faisait ; sur ce point, il devait reconnaitre que sa sœur avait raison. Maggie aussi avait essayé de lui remonter le moral ces derniers jours. Une fois, elle a plaisanté en disant que personne n’aurait pensé qu’elle serait aussi heureuse aujourd’hui après qu’il l’eut larguée ; alors il y avait de l’espoir pour lui aussi.

Même Meredith Grey qui ne le connaissait pas du tout a voulu lui venir en aide. Il se rappelait parfaitement bien de son petit discours. Il a dû être une vraie plaie pour elle. C’était une bonne chose qu’elle ait appelé Carina. Il devait reconnaitre que sa sœur avait contribué à le tirer de sa torpeur, un peu brutalement certes, mais ça avait marché. C’est pourquoi il en était reconnaissant à sa sœur mais aussi à son hôtesse et se devait de faire un effort sur lui-même pour s’en sortir. Et c’est ce qu’il allait faire. Il allait se reprendre en main, même s’il savait que son cœur allait mettre plus de temps à guérir.

En rentrant ce soir-là, il était très fatigué. Après avoir parlé à Sam, il était allé récupérer le reste de ses affaires qui était encore chez elle et il a eu l’idée d’aller au Gym pour faire le vide, comme il le faisait souvent le vendredi soir. Comme il s’y attendait, tout le monde était déjà couché. Il s’est dit qu’il ferait mieux d’en faire autant et se rendit directement à la salle de bain pour prendre une douche.

********************************************

Meredith était rentrée plus tard que d’habitude à cause d’une chirurgie qui s’était révélée plus compliquée que prévu. Après une douche revigorante, elle descendait à la cuisine se préparer quelque chose à manger quand elle tomba nez à nez avec Andrew qui revenait lui aussi de la douche, torse nu, avec uniquement une serviette autour de la taille. Elle devait être sous la douche quand il est rentré parce qu’elle ne l’avait pas entendu — il avait sa propre clé et n’avait pas eu besoin de sonner à la porte. Elle resta sans voix en le voyant s’approcher.

Et waouh ! C’était comme regarder un film au ralentit ! Elle admira les mouvements de son corps si bien sculpté... ses bras magnifiques et musclés... ses abdominaux parfaits... Puis son regard s’arrêta un instant sur la serviette beaucoup trop petite dont l’unique but semblait de vous inviter à deviner ce qu’elle cachait…

Elle avait la bouche si grande ouverte que sa mâchoire allait certainement toucher le sol si elle ne la fermait pas. Elle secoua la tête pour essayer de retrouver ses esprits.

— Andrew ! Que diable fais-tu ?

Il semblait un peu gêné quand il répondit :

— J’ai ramené le reste de mes affaires ce soir mais j’ai laissé le sac sur le canapé. Je vais juste prendre des vêtements propres.

— Il y a des enfants dans cette maison ! lui dit-elle d’un ton brusque.

 _Et aussi une femme qui n’a pas vu un homme nu en dehors du bloc opératoire depuis des lustres, qui pis est un homme bâti comme un dieu_ , ajouta-t-elle en son for intérieur.

— Dr. Grey… je suis désolé… Je sais qu’à cette heure-ci les enfants sont déjà au lit et j’ai supposé que vous l’étiez aussi…

Tout en parlant, il avançait vers elle et, comme elle ne bougea pas, il s’arrêta à quelques centimètres d’elle.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et croisa son regard. Elle ne l’avait pas vu depuis quatre jours car il partait toujours tôt et rentrait tard. Bizarrement, elle n’avait pas arrêté de penser à lui et avait même cherché à le voir à l’hôpital mais sans succès — rien de surprenant car elle pouvait passer des jours sans voir un résident s’il n’était pas dans son service. _Mon Dieu, qu’il est beau !_ Elle eut du mal à articuler correctement.

— Que… que fais-tu ? lui demanda-t-elle.

— Je vais prendre mon sac. Si vous voulez bien… dit Andrew en lui faisant signe de s’écarter afin qu’il puisse la dépasser et atteindre son sac.

— Oh ! désolée, dit-elle en s’écartant légèrement.

Il la frôla en passant à côté d’elle. Les battements de cœur de Meredith s’accélérèrent anormalement.

 _Du calme ma fille, c’est ton résident. Et c’est aussi l’ex de ta sœur,_ s’admonesta-t-elle.

Il se pencha pour s’emparer de son sac et se mit à chercher dedans pour en sortir des vêtements. Meredith eut le loisir de l’admirer de dos et se demanda comment c’était possible d’avoir un corps aussi parfait. Elle sursauta légèrement quand il tourna la tête d’un côté pour lui faire face.

— Dr. Grey ?

— Quoi ?

— Euh… Allez-vous rester là ?

Meredith cru décerner un sourire narquois au coin de ses lèvres. Après cette histoire de douche ensemble l’autre jour, c’était le comble de l’embarras !

— Euh… je… je vais dans la cuisine, bégaya-t-elle, déplaçant son poids inconfortablement d’un pied à l’autre. Euh… veux-tu manger quelque chose ? proposa-t-elle.

Elle voulait paraitre normale pour banaliser la situation mais c’était raté. Pourquoi donc lui avait-elle proposer de souper avec elle. En quoi est-ce que cela pouvait-il rendre les choses moins bizarres ?

— Je veux bien, merci, répondit-il simplement.

Elle mit encore quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte qu’elle était toujours plantée là à le regarder sans bouger.

_Qu’est-ce qui t’arrive ma fille ? Bouge. Tu as oublié comment faire ? Tu n’as qu’à lever un pied après l’autre. Voilà… bravo. Et tu vas dans la cuisine sans te retourner, tu t’es suffisamment rincer l’œil comme ça… Voilà !_

********************************************

— Ouf ! fit-elle en arrivant dans la cuisine.

Après un bref moment, quand sa respiration retrouva son rythme normal, elle se mit à farfouiller dans le frigo et les placards pour voir ce qu’il y avait à manger. Comme il fallait s’y attendre, il n’y avait pas grand-chose.

Elle avait vraiment besoin d’un verre. Elle prit une bouteille de vin qu’elle commença à ouvrir. C’est alors qu’Andrew pénétra dans la cuisine. Elle arrêta son geste pour le regarder. Et tout à coup, en le voyant si sexy, elle fut consciente qu’elle portait un vieux pyjama — pantalon long et haut à manches longues — qui n’avait rien de sexy.

— Je sais que je dîne avec la cheffe de la chirurgie générale mais malheureusement, j’ai oublié d’apporter mon smoking, dit-il en souriant.

Il portait un pantalon de survêtement noir et un t-shirt gris à manches courtes qui mettaient son corps d’athlète en valeur. Et il la troublait autant que tout à l’heure quand il n’arborait qu’une simple serviette. Ses épais cheveux noirs et bouclés étaient toujours légèrement humides à cause de la douche ; on aurait dit qu’il les avait coiffés à la hâte avec ses doigts. Elle se dit qu’il était parfait ! Malheureusement pour elle, sans s’en rendre compte, les mots lui échappèrent aussitôt qu’ils lui avaient traversé l’esprit.

— Tu es parfait, dit-elle rêveusement.

 _Oh Zut, quel choix de mots !_ Ce n’était certainement pas comme cela qu’elle voulait que cela sorte. Elle se racla la gorge avant de continuer pour se rattraper :

— Je veux dire… pour des restes de poulet rôti et des macaronis au fromage. J’espère que ça ira.

— C’est parfait, répéta Andrew en lui souriant.

C’était le genre de sourire que les auteurs de romans d’amour qualifiaient de dévastateur. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi à en juger par ses genoux qui devenaient faibles et ses joues qui rosissaient. C’était comme s’il lui retournait un compliment. Elle lui rendit son sourire avant de recommencer à ouvrir la bouteille de vin d’une main pas très assurée.

— Attendez… Laissez-moi vous aider, offrit Andrew galamment.

Il était déjà à côté d’elle en deux enjambées et lui prit la bouteille et le tirebouchon des mains délicatement. Leurs mains se frôlèrent et elle n’avait pas pu s’empêcher de rougir. Curieusement, il semblait troublé lui aussi et leva lentement les yeux vers elle. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, c’était comme s’ils se voyaient pour la première fois. Cependant, la lueur dans ses yeux noirs était tellement furtive qu’elle pensa l’avoir imaginée.

Elle alla prendre des verres dans le placard, ce qui lui donna une bonne excuse pour s’éloigner de lui... et de son sourire... et de ses yeux... et de son eau de Cologne envoûtante. Elle évita de lui tendre les verres et préféra les déposer à côté de la bouteille. Andrew y versa un peu de vin et lui en tendit un. Puis, levant son verre, il porta un toast en souriant :

— Je bois à la plus aimable des hôtesses. Je promets de ne pas abuser de votre hospitalité. Et je promets de me conformer aux règles de la maison. J’en connais déjà deux qui vous tiennent à cœur : se doucher régulièrement et ne pas se balader dans le salon avec une serviette autour de la taille.

Meredith rit légèrement tandis qu’ils levèrent leurs verres.

— Nous devrions définitivement boire à cela ! Tu ne t’en sortiras pas si facilement la prochaine fois.

Avait-il encore la même lueur dans le regard, se demanda Meredith ? Elle devait arrêter de parler et de s’empêtrer ainsi.

_La prochaine fois ? Que feras-tu la donc la prochaine fois que tu le croiseras dans ton salon vêtu d’une simple serviette ? Tu lui sauteras dessus ?_

Meredith s’empressa de déposer son verre pour éviter de le fixer plus longtemps et alla mettre de l’eau à chauffer pour faire bouillir les macaronis.

— Besoin d’aide pour le repas ? demanda-t-il.

— Je ne crois pas, non. Mais merci quand même. Je ne sais pas cuisiner ; ce n’est pas un secret. Je suis sûre que tu aurais fini par l’apprendre de la bouche de mes enfants avant la fin de la semaine de toute façon. Mais je ne connais aucun médecin qui n’ait pas appris à préparer des macaronis au fromage et à réchauffer du poulet durant l’école de médecine.

— Je ne peux que vous donner raison. J’ai découvert ces boîtes de macaronis quand j’étais à l’école de médecine.

— Quoi ? À l’école de médecine ? Tu n’en as jamais mangé quand tu étais enfant ?

— Non. Jamais.

— Tu vivais où exactement ? demanda Meredith en écarquillant les yeux.

Andrew éclata de rire.

— Je vous assure que je n’ai pas été élevé dans la jungle par des loups ; bien que je dois avouer qu’avec ma coupe de cheveux quand j’avais 10 ans, je ressemblais beaucoup à Mowgli.

C’était au tour de Meredith de rire. L’atmosphère commençait à se détendre entre eux et elle en était soulagée. Elle ne voulait surtout pas lui donner l’impression de flirter. Au fait, est-ce qu’elle était en train de flirter avec lui ? Non…bien sûr que non.

— Alors raconte-moi, je suis tout ouïe.

Andrew aussi était soulagé de voir l’atmosphère se détendre. Il avait ressenti une sorte de gêne entre eux tout à l’heure et fut content de voir qu’il avait sûrement tout imaginé. Il avait été tellement bouleversé par toute cette histoire avec Sam qu’il n’arrivait plus à penser clairement. N’importe qui aurait été gêné de trouver un homme quasiment nu dans son salon ; c’était compréhensible. Et pour sa part, il avait toujours été très intimidé par Meredith Grey. Elle était le seul chirurgien de l’hôpital à avoir gagné un Harper Avery, sans oublier que le _Grey-Sloan_ portait son nom et qu’elle en possédait une bonne partie. Alors oui, il y avait de quoi être intimidé quand on n’était qu’un simple résident de quatrième année.

Oui, mais… cela n’expliquait pas pourquoi il avait ressenti son regard comme une caresse sur son corps quand il était à moitié nu devant elle tout à l’heure. Et cela n’expliquait certainement pas pourquoi il était fasciné par son regard et son sourire en ce moment. Il décida donc de se lancer sur le sujet des macaronis au fromage pour chasser ses pensées absurdes.

— Les macaronis au fromage, c’est une recette italienne qui remonte à plusieurs siècles. Je le sais parce que ma mère avait plein de livres de cuisine. Elle trouvait que c’était un sacrilège pour tout italien qui respectait sa culture de manger ce truc plein de graisse saturée préparé à la chaine. J’adorais les pâtes mais elle les préparait toujours elle-même en suivant sa propre recette. Et je peux vous dire que je ne perdais rien au change. Je ne connais pas de meilleure cuisinière qu’elle.

Meredith nota qu’il parlait de sa mère au passé avec une pointe de nostalgie dans la voix mais ne le releva pas.

— Moi non plus ma mère ne m’en préparait jamais. Mais je crois que c’est parce qu’elle ne savait pas comment se servir de la cuisinière, dit-elle en riant.

Andrew sourit, content qu’elle ait balayé sa nostalgie par son rire. Il proposa de mettre le couvert et utilisa la table placée dans la cuisine où la famille aimait prendre son petit déjeuner au lieu de celle de la salle à manger. Il fit aussi réchauffer le poulet dans le micro-onde et disposa le tout sur la table. Il s’activa tout en continuant à bavarder. C’était très agréable de pouvoir parler à quelqu’un après avoir passé ces derniers jours à broyer du noir. Il se surprit à se dire qu’il aimait beaucoup écouter son rire. Mais ce qui était le plus surprenant, c’est qu’il riait aussi pour la première fois depuis des jours.

Lorsque le repas fut prêt, Meredith lui dit en riant :

— J’espère que tu es prêt pour cette grande expérience culinaire !

— Je suis certain que c’est délicieux et je meurs de faim de toute façon ; je mangerai tout ce que vous mettrez devant moi.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient attablés pour manger leur frugal repas. À la première bouchée, Andrew réprima une grimace mais Meredith ne fut pas dupe.

— D’accord, tu peux le dire.

— Dire quoi ? demanda Andrew avec un faux air innocent.

— Que c’est immangeable.

— Voyons, je ne dirais pas ça. 

— Allons, c’est la troisième règle de cette maison : toujours être honnête et dire la vérité.

— S’il en est ainsi, je dirais que c’est beaucoup trop cuit et que c’est légèrement salé. Cependant, le poulet n’est pas mal, ajouta-t-il, faisant semblant de ne pas avoir remarqué qu’il venait d’une rôtisserie.

— Merci de ton honnêteté. Pour te récompenser, tu devras finir ton assiette. Cela t’apprendra à ne pas violer la règle numéro 4.

— Quoi ? Quelle règle ?

— On ne doit dire aucun mal de ma cuisine.

— Oh, vous m’avez mal compris. C’était, genre, un compliment vous savez. Il n’est pas donné à tout le monde de réussir à rater une préparation aussi simple alors que toutes les instructions sont inscrites sur la boîte ! dit-il avec un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres.

— Andrew Deluca, tu te moques de ta titulaire !

Meredith prenait plaisir à leur conversation plus qu’elle ne le devrait. Mais le plus surprenant c’est qu’elle trouvait cela tout à fait normal de prendre son repas avec lui aussi tard dans la nuit et de rire à tout ce qu’il disait.

— Laissez-moi deviner : je viens juste d’enfreindre la règle numéro 5. Et il y a une punition qui m’attend.

— Tu comprends vite. Je vois mieux pourquoi même la cheffe dit que tu es le meilleur résident du _Grey Sloan_. Pour cela, tu seras de corvée de vaisselle.

— Vous ne croyez pas que je devrais connaitre les règles d’abord ? Il me serait alors plus facile d’éviter de les enfreindre, demanda-t-il en penchant la tête d’un côté.

Meredith avait remarqué que ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il faisait cela. C’était sans doute un tic. Un tic adorable.

— Peut-être. Mais ce ne serait plus aussi amusant. Tu sais ce qu’on dit : Nul n’est censé ignorer la loi.

Andrew éclata de rire.

— Je savais que c’était trop beau pour être vrai !

— Quoi donc ?

— Votre accueil chaleureux et amical !

C’est dans cette ambiance légère qu’ils terminèrent leur repas. Andrew mit un point d’honneur à finir son assiette en s’aidant du vin pour faire passer le tout. Meredith découvrit qu’il avait un très grand sens de l’humour. Elle n’avait pas ri autant depuis un bon bout de temps. Quant à Andrew, on lui aurait dit qu’il serait en train de rire ce soir qu’il ne l’aurait pas cru. Il se sentait vraiment bien pour la première fois depuis des jours. Sa patronne s’est révélée être de si bonne compagnie. Elle avait un rire très contagieux et vraiment agréable à entendre. Un rire qui illuminait ses yeux et la rendait encore plus belle. Oui, elle était vraiment belle.

Sa voix l’arracha de ses pensées :

— OK. Je crois que tu mérites que j’allège un peu ta punition. Je vais t’aider à faire la vaisselle.

— Waouh ! C’est vraiment très magnanime de votre part Dr. Grey ! Merci.

Elle lui sourit et lui dit :

— Meredith.

— Quoi ?

— Appelle-moi Meredith. Pas de Dr. Grey quand on est à la maison. C’est une règle.

Elle entendit une voix intérieure lui dire : _« OK, tu peux arrêter avec les règles maintenant, cela en fait déjà six. Cela commence à devenir un peu ridicule. »_ Elle aurait bien aimé revenir sur cette dernière règle en tout cas en voyant Andrew lui sourire en guise de réponse. Il laissa son regard s’attarder sur elle. Meredith ne saurait dire combien de temps mais c’était sûrement beaucoup trop longtemps. On dirait que ses yeux voulaient lire en elle. On aurait dit qu’il était fasciné par ce qu’il voyait.

Meredith se senti rougir comme une ado et détourna les yeux, ne voulant pas qu’ils trahissent ce qu’elle ressentait en ce moment précis. Quelque chose lui disait que c’était dangereux de se perdre ainsi dans son regard. Alors, désireuse de s’éloigner de lui rapidement, elle voulut débarrasser la table et tendit la main pour prendre son assiette. Cependant, Andrew l’arrêta en posant la main sur la sienne, faisant courir des frissons dans tout son corps.

 **—** Meredith ? l’appela-t-il.

On aurait dit qu’il voulait juste entendre comment son prénom sonnerait dans sa bouche pour la première fois. Pour Meredith en tout cas, c’était le son le plus agréable qu’elle ait entendu et c’était aussi sensuel que la plus intime des caresses. Soudain il faisait plus chaud dans la cuisine.

Il n’avait toujours pas enlevé sa main. Il lui souriait encore tout en la regardant dans les yeux et il dit simplement :

— Merci.

Meredith se dit qu’il fallait absolument qu’elle ajoute une septième règle : 

_Interdiction de me regarder avec ces yeux-là et surtout de me sourire ainsi._

**For the First Time**

_(Kenny Loggins)_

[ _https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bieBrWI8Y_I_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bieBrWI8Y_I)

Are those your eyes, is that your smile  
I’ve been looking at you forever  
But I never saw you before  
Are these your hands holding mine  
Now I wonder how I could have been so blind  
  
 **[Chorus]** For the first time I am looking in your eyes  
For the first time I’m seeing who you are  
I can’t believe how much I see  
When you’re looking back at me  
Now I understand what love is...  
Love is... for the first time...  
  
Can this be real, can this be true  
Am I the person I was this morning  
And are you the same you  
It’s all so strange. How can it be  
All along this love was right in front of me  
  
 **[Chorus]...**  
  
Such a long time ago  
I had given up on finding this emotion ever again  
But you live with me now  
Yes I’ve found you somehow  
And I’ve never been so sure  
  
 **[Chorus]…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d’avoir lu. Les commentaires sont les bienvenus. Nouveau chapitre dans deux semaines. 
> 
> À bientôt.


	3. Feels Like Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il y a beaucoup de changements à la maison depuis l’arrivée d’Andrew pour le plus grand bonheur des enfants. Étrangement, Meredith et Andrew sont aussi heureux que les enfants de se glisser dans la nouvelle routine. Et plus ils apprennent à se connaître, plus cela leur semble familier et pourtant tellement nouveau.
> 
> Feels Like Home, by Diana Krall - feat. Bryan Adams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut tout le monde. Contente de pouvoir poster un nouveau chapitre. S’il vous plait, soyez indulgents, je l’ai écrit et réécrit au moins dix fois et je ne sais pas quoi penser du résultat final. Cela m’aiderait beaucoup de savoir ce que vous en pensez vous-même. Bonne lecture.

Meredith avait eu du mal à dormir et s’était réveillée beaucoup plus tard que d’habitude, même pour un samedi matin. Durant tout le dîner d’hier soir avec son résident elle avait ressenti une sorte de courant entre eux. C’était littéralement de l’électricité qui avait circulé entre eux, surtout pendant qu’ils faisaient ensemble la vaisselle, incapable d’éviter une certaine proximité ou encore d’éviter de se toucher sans le vouloir de temps en temps. Elle avait fait des rêves très, mais vraiment très inappropriés, dans lesquels il y avait un certain italien au regard et au sourire dévastateurs dans son lit.

Lorsqu’elle descendit au rez-de-chaussée, elle trouva ledit italien en train de faire des pancakes pour les enfants dans la cuisine. Elle était étonnée de les voir déjà debout. Ils aidaient Andrew à préparer les pancakes faits maison. Cette aide consistait surtout à mettre de la pagaille partout et à se recouvrir de farine. Meredith sourit en les voyant rire avec Andrew. Ce dernier leur expliquait comment éviter d’avoir trop de grumeaux avec beaucoup de détails et en faisant plein de grimaces. C’était bien de le voir aussi joyeux, se dit Meredith.

— Maman ! crièrent-ils à l’unisson quand ils la virent.

— Salut ! Qu’est que vous êtes en train faire ?

Andrew leva les yeux vers elle et l’accueillit avec un large sourire.

— Bonjour, Dr Gr... Hum... Meredith.

Le cœur de Meredith fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

 _Waouh, ce sourire ! Définitivement, je dois lui parler de la septième règle_.

— On fait des pancakes ! dit Zola.

— Il y a aussi des œufs ! précisa Bailey.

— Viens, maman ; Drew va te montrer comment faire de meilleurs pancakes, ajouta Ellis.

La bouche grande ouverte, Meredith laissa échapper une petite exclamation de surprise, faisant semblant d’être choquée.

— Ne me regardez pas ainsi, je n’ai rien dit, Andrew se hâta de dire pour sa défense, se rappelant qu’il ne fallait pas se moquer de sa cuisine.

— Alors, pourquoi arbores-tu ce petit sourire moqueur ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Andrew lui sourit et s’empressa de lui verser une grande tasse de café.

— Tenez. Noir et un seul sucre ?

— Tu sais comment je prends mon café !

— J’ai dû l’entendre quelque part. Je vous rappelle que je squatte votre canapé depuis une semaine.

_Oh crois-moi, je ne risque pas de l’oublier !_

Meredith alla s’asseoir à la table avec son café. Il était délicieux et elle le complimenta. Il lui répondit :

— Vous savez, un italien qui ne sait pas faire le café, cela n’existe pas. Même si vous avez grandi dans le Wisconsin comme moi.

— Hum… et en quoi d’autre est-ce que les italiens excellent ? lui demanda-t-elle.

_En dehors de hanter les rêves des pauvres veuves esseulées en manque de sexe ?_

— Je pourrais vous surprendre, vous savez.

_Est-ce qu’il est en train de flirter avec moi ? Non, il n’oserait pas !_

Mais une petite voix lui répondit :

_Je crois que c’est plutôt toi qui flirtes avec lui._

Les images de son rêve érotique surgirent dans son esprit au même moment et elle se troubla sous son regard. Elle se dépêcha donc de tourner son attention sur les enfants, afin d’empêcher ses pensées inappropriées de trop la submerger en sa présence. Elle pouvait déjà prévoir qu’ils allaient devenir ses chaperons dans les jours à venir chaque fois qu’elle aurait besoin d’éviter un tête-à-tête gênant avec lui. ~~~~

Quelques instants plus tard, les enfants terminaient leur copieux petit déjeuner sans même se faire prier. Meredith n’en revenait pas ! Même Alex devait les supplier pour y arriver. Ils semblaient être totalement fascinés par Andrew qui savait vraiment comment s’y prendre avec eux. Intrigués, ils avaient posé des questions sur le monsieur triste du canapé au début mais maintenant ils étaient tout simplement contents de le voir « guéri » et disposé à jouer avec eux.

Les enfants ont ensuite invité Andrew à les accompagner au parc. Il accepta de bon cœur, ne voulant pas rester seul à se morfondre. Ils s’y amusèrent comme des fous. Affamés, ils s’arrêtèrent ensuite à leur endroit préféré pour manger des hamburgers et des frites à l’heure du lunch. Andrew leur promis alors qu’il allait s’occuper du dîner car ils devaient se nourrir mieux que cela. Il insista pour passer au supermarché qu’il dévalisa littéralement. Le réfrigérateur ainsi que les placards de la cuisine étaient pleins à craquer. Cela ne s’était jamais produit auparavant. Meredith voulait régler les courses, ou tout au moins une partie, mais il n’avait pas voulu, disant que c’était pour la remercier de son hospitalité.

Ce soir-là, au dîner, Meredith et les enfants ont tous été épatés par les talents culinaires d’Andrew. Il tenait cela de sa mère, affirma-t-il et Meredith a dû admettre que sa cuisine ne pouvait soutenir la comparaison avec la sienne. Les enfants attaquèrent leurs assiettes avec beaucoup d’enthousiasme. Cela faisait longtemps qu’ils n’avaient pas dégusté un repas aussi délicieux.

Le lendemain, on était dimanche, et les enfants avaient encore accaparé Andrew : leçons de guitare, dessins animés, construction de lego, sans oublier les histoires qu’il leur avait racontées en fin de soirée après le dîner pour faire plaisir à Ellis. Meredith l’observait avec les enfants, assis en cercle autour de lui sur le sol au salon. Elle s’est rendu compte qu’il était assez doué pour raconter des histoires aux enfants. De toute évidence, ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il le faisait.

Il lui apprit alors qu’il n’avait pas moins de 16 cousins germains âgés de 2 à 15 ans et que ses enfants étaient des anges comparés à eux. N’empêche qu’Andrew faisait preuve de beaucoup de patience envers eux et cela ne semblait pas le déranger, au contraire, il semblait aimer ça. Il paraissait tellement différent de l’homme triste sur son canapé qu’elle avait accueilli une semaine plus tôt ! Ce week-end l’avait vraiment transformé on dirait.

********************************************

Andrew n’avait pas mis longtemps à s’intégrer dans leur petite routine dans les semaines qui suivirent. Les enfants s’étaient vite habitués à sa présence également. En effet, ils étaient tombés sous son charme et Andrew appréciait leur compagnie aussi, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Il ne semblait jamais se fatiguer et n’était non plus jamais en manque d’idées pour rendre leurs week-ends ou leurs soirées plus agréables, même au retour d’une longue journée éreintante à l’hôpital. Meredith avait essayé à plusieurs reprises de lui dire qu’il n’avait pas à faire tout cela car elle était gênée d’abuser ainsi de sa gentillesse. Il lui répondait à chaque fois tout simplement qu’il était heureux de le faire. ~~~~

Il leur préparait de savoureux repas tels que des pâtes et des pizzas faites maison ; ils aimaient passer leurs soirées à jouer, à regarder des films ou à apprécier les talents de conteur d’Andrew. Il les avait emmenés faire quelques sorties au parc et ils sont également allés au musée pour voir des guitares. Maintenant, ils étaient incollables sur le sujet et ils aimaient écouter Andrew jouer de la guitare et chanter pratiquement tous les week-ends. Ils planifiaient d’aller bientôt à l’aquarium, et qui sait, peut-être même au zoo qui devait accueillir un panda dans quelques semaines. Il leur apportait aussi des petits cadeaux : livres, sucettes, articles de coloriage et outils de bricolage… Oui, on pouvait dire qu’il gâtait littéralement les enfants.

Cependant, elle aussi elle s’était très vite habituée à sa présence dans les moments les plus simples, que ce soit dans la voiture en faisant du covoiturage pour se rendre à l’hôpital (et pas seulement parce qu’il se précipitait pour lui ouvrir la portière à chaque fois en vrai gentleman) ; que ce soit lors des repas qu’ils prenaient tous ensemble (et qu’il préparait pour la plupart) ; que ce soit durant une pause au boulot pour partager un café (ils s’apportaient souvent du café l’un l’autre et oui c’était parfois très bizarre) ; que ce soit au cours des soirées qu’ils passaient assis sur le canapé à une distance respectueuse l’un de l’autre à bavarder en buvant du vin ou de la bière après avoir couché les enfants (ils ne pouvaient pas les chaperonner tout le temps, n’est-ce pas ?).

Pour rendre les choses encore pires, elle avait découvert qu’ils avaient pas mal de chose en commun. En effet, un soir où il pleuvait beaucoup, recroquevillés sur le canapé, chacun enveloppé douillettement dans sa propre couverture, ils sont restés longtemps à parler de leurs parents en buvant du chocolat chaud après avoir mis les enfants au lit. Il lui a parlé de son enfance en Italie ; de son père bipolaire qui avait causé la mort de quatre patients lors d’une crise parce qu’il refusait tout traitement ; de sa mère qui avait quitté l’Italie pour s’installer avec lui dans le Wisconsin tandis que Carina y était restée avec leur père. Elle lui a parlé de Tatcher, de Ellis Grey et de son Alzheimer et bien sûr de sa petite sœur, Lexie.

Ensuite, pour chasser leur mélancolie, Andrew a attrapé sa guitare et ils se sont mis a chanté ensemble de vieilles chansons et Meredith a même eu sa première leçon de guitare. Mais elle était une très mauvaise élève car elle ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre qu’à la main d’Andrew sur la sienne tandis qu’il lui montrait comment positionner ses doigts.

Elle ne s’était jamais ouverte à personne comme elle l’avait fait avec lui. Voir qu’ils avaient en commun des relations compliquées avec des parents chirurgiens célèbres ainsi que la mort d’êtres chers, lui a donné le sentiment d’être très proche de lui. Et elle se sentait aussi littéralement plus proche de lui. En effet, de jour en jour, ils faisaient de moins en moins attention à la distance physique qu’ils avaient l’habitude de mettre entre eux lorsqu’ils s’asseyaient sur le canapé. Et la distance était de plus en plus réduite.

Elle s’était en effet endormie sur son épaule en plein milieu de _Nuits Blanches à Seattle_ quelques jours plus tard. Elle avait réussi à le convaincre de le visionner en lui disant qu’il était obligatoire pour tous les habitants de Seattle de voir ce grand classique. Andrew et elle se sont disputé la dernière part de pizza, qu’ils ont finalement partagée — évidemment ! — ainsi qu’un grand bol de popcorn. C’était la première fois qu’ils s’asseyaient si près l’un de l’autre sur le canapé en riant, en se touchant et en se donnant des coups de coude. Bizarrement, il leur semblait normal d’être si amical l’un envers l’autre.

Pourquoi diable s’est-elle endormie au milieu du film ! Elle s’était réveillée à côté de lui avec la tête sur son torse tandis qu’il avait un bras autour de son épaule. Lui aussi s’était endormi. Il était étonnamment beau ! Meredith se sentait tellement bien dans ses bras ; elle n’avait pas envie de partir, mais elle savait qu’il le fallait parce qu’elle était pratiquement dans son lit. Elle ne saurait dire combien de temps elle était restée à étudier ses traits parfaits avant qu’il ne se mette à bouger légèrement. Elle ne voulait pas le réveiller, alors elle s’est extraite avec précaution de ses bras et s’est levée. Avant de monter dans sa chambre, elle attrapa une couverture qu’elle lui étendit dessus et ne put résister à l’envie d’effleurer la petite mèche de cheveux sur son front avant de se redresser.

Meredith ne pouvait plus ignorer ce qui lui arrivait. En effet, plus les jours passaient, plus elle était troublée par la présence d’Andrew et plus c’était difficile de se le cacher et de ne pas le laisser transparaitre. Deux jours après leur petite soirée cinéma, il lui préparait un cappuccino dans la cuisine et elle n’arrivait pas à détacher son regard de lui. Malheureusement pour elle, son regard qui s’attardait juste un petit instant de trop sur le bel italien n’avait pas échappé à Maggie. Dès qu’elle a réalisé qu’elle s’était fait prendre, elle a rougi et a rapidement baissé les yeux. Maggie lui avait jeté un regard énigmatique et, depuis, Meredith a toujours eu l’impression qu’elle les observait à chaque fois qu’elle était là.

Amélia aussi l’avait surprise en pleine contemplation de son résident un jour où il revenait de son footing avec son t-shirt trempé de sueur, les cheveux collés sur le front et la nuque, comme s’il avait versé de l’eau sur sa tête. Elle n’avait pas pu s’empêcher de le dévorer des yeux en se rappelant combien il était bien bâti lorsqu’elle l’avait croisé en train de se balader avec une simple serviette dans son salon. Amélia avait eu l’air surprise au début, puis elle lui avait souri de façon taquine.

Elle devait opérer avec lui ce même jour et cela ne l’avait pas aidé du tout qu’il soit si proche d’elle dans le bloc opératoire. Comble de malchance, il l’avait rejointe à la cafétéria après tandis qu’elle déjeunait. Et elle n’avait pas arrêté de sourire et de glousser comme une idiote alors qu’il lui racontait une anecdote à propos des démêlés de Schmitt avec la fille d’un patient. Son imitation de Schmitt était tellement cocasse qu’elle n’avait pas pu s’en empêcher, oubliant presqu’où ils étaient… jusqu’à ce qu’ils lèvent les yeux et virent Carina devant leur table, son plateau à la main. Andrew l’avait invitée à s’asseoir avec eux et sa première remarque a été :

— Wow, Andrea, tu parais en pleine forme ! Qu’est-ce qui te rend aussi heureux ? Dr Grey, vous en avez une petite idée ?

Son regard allait de Meredith à son frère et de son frère à Meredith. Andrew lui a répondu que c’était parce qu’ils venaient de sauver la vie d’une jeune femme, et Meredith fut heureuse de changer de sujet. Ils parlèrent de choses et d’autres pendant un moment, mais Meredith ne s’est pas attardée plus de dix minutes, sous prétexte qu’elle avait du boulot afin de pouvoir échapper au regard de Carina qui continuait de la fixer comme si elle cherchait à percer un mystère quelconque.

Meredith de son côté se disait qu’il n’y avait aucun mystère du tout. Elle essayait de se convaincre que si elle appréciait autant sa présence c’était parce qu’il était un très grand ami des enfants et rien d’autre. Non… rien d’autre !

********************************************

Cela faisait un peu plus d’un mois qu’Andrew habitait avec eux et le temps semblait filer à toute vitesse depuis qu’il était là. C’était un magnifique dimanche ensoleillé et Andrew avait eu l’idée d’aller pique-niquer au bord du lac. Il avait préparé un énorme panier de nourriture et tout était si délicieux qu’ils avaient mangé jusqu’à ce qu’ils soient complètement repus. Heureusement qu’ils ont eu l’occasion de brûler les calories du déjeuner, enfin surtout Andrew et les enfants qui s’amusaient comme des fous en jouant sur l’aire de jeux et aussi avec quelques animaux comme des canards, des grenouilles vertes, des tortues et des écureuils. Elle était assise sur le tapis de pique-nique étalé dans le gazon à les regarder, incapable de se concentrer sur la lecture de son livre — en fait, c’était la énième fois qu’elle relisait la même page. Mais une petite voix intérieure lui dit :

_Tu sais parfaitement bien que c’est surtout lui que tu regardes, hein, avoue-le !_

Meredith soupira et essaya d’ignorer cette irritante petite voix. Au bout d’un moment, Andrew est venu s’effondrer avec lassitude à côté d’elle sur le tapis, la tirant hors de ses pensées. Elle déposa son livre pour prendre une bouteille d’eau qu’elle lui tendit. Il la remercia en silence et retira le bouchon de la bouteille avant de se redresser sur un coude pour étancher sa soif.

— Merci de faire tout cela pour les enfants, ils s’amusent vraiment beaucoup, lui dit-elle.

— Pas besoin de me remercier Meredith. Cela me fait vraiment plaisir. Je crois que je m’amuse encore plus qu’eux, lui répondit-il en souriant.

Et c’était vrai, se dit Andrew. La maison de Meredith, toujours pleine du rire de ses trois adorables enfants, lui rappelait sa maison d’enfance en Italie et sa vie joyeuse et insouciante de l’époque. Il avait parfois vraiment l’impression d’être de retour chez lui. Il se sentait vraiment bien en leur compagnie. Même Carina avait remarqué à quel point il avait changé en si peu de temps. Elle le lui avait dit l’autre jour à la cafétéria.

Il se redressa afin de s’assoir et ajouta :

— Je suis heureux de donner un coup de main avec les enfants. C’est le moins que je puisse faire. Ils sont tellement adorables ! Et ils semblent adorer ma musique ! Ils veulent tous une guitare maintenant, dit-il en riant. Vous êtes tous si gentils avec moi. Les enfants et vous, vous m’avez sauvé de moi-même. Sans vous, je serais surement encore sur ce canapé — ou peut-être je ne sais où. Et je n’oublierai pas non plus que vous avez aussi évité à Sam la déportation au Salvador.

Andrew était surpris de voir qu’il arrivait à mentionner Sam sans que cela fasse aussi mal qu’au début. Tandis que de son côté, Meredith senti son cœur se serrer en se disant : « _Il pense toujours à elle »_. Mais elle répondit :

— Oh pour ça, il faut remercier Cristina Yang. Elle est enchantée d’avoir Sam. J’ai reçu un texto de sa part aujourd’hui où elle la compare à Shane.

— Qui c’est, Shane ?

— Dr. Shane Ross. Un brillant interne de la classe de Jo que Cristina avait emmené en Suisse. Maintenant, c’est lui le mentor de Sam à ce qu’il parait.

Meredith ne crut pas pertinent de parler de la relation de Cristina avec Shane parce que cela n’avait pas durée plus d’un an. Mais au fond d’elle, elle savait que c’était parce qu’elle ne voulait pas parler de relations amoureuses entre titulaires et internes avec lui. Cela pouvait paraitre bizarre et pouvait même être interprété comme une invitation au flirt. Non. Pas quand il était si proche d’elle et qu’elle pouvait à peine se retenir de tendre la main pour remettre à sa place la petite boucle de cheveux noirs qui lui tombait sur le front.

— En tout cas, c’est grâce à vous que tout cela a été possible. Merci Meredith. Je crois que je devrais aussi en profiter pour m’excuser de mon comportement. Ce fut une période pas franchement glorieuse de mon existence, je dois dire.

— Ne t’excuses pas ; il n’y a rien à pardonner. Tu traversais un moment difficile et j’ai été heureuse d’avoir pu t’aider.

— Maintenant que je vais bien, je crois qu’il est grand temps pour moi de commencer à chercher un appartement.

Le cœur de Meredith se serra en entendant ces mots. Elle se rendit compte qu’elle n’avait aucune envie de le voir partir. Alors elle lui proposa :

— En parlant de ça, je pense que tu peux t’installer dans la chambre d’Amelia. Elle envisage d’emménager avec Owen dans quelques jours pour l’aider avec Léo — Léo c’est son excuse bien entendu ; ils vont certainement se remettre ensemble. Quand elle voudra passer la nuit à la maison, elle pourra toujours dormir dans la chambre de Maggie — qui n’est jamais là non plus, de toute façon.

S’installer dans la chambre d’Amélia voulait dire rester encore plus longtemps. Rien ne pourrait lui faire plus plaisir. Il n’avait aucune envie de partir. Il n’avait pas mis longtemps à découvrir à quel point il adorait la compagnie des enfants.

 _Et aussi celle de leur mère_ , lui souffla une petite voix.

— Je veux bien prendre la chambre d’Amélia mais si je dois rester plus longtemps que prévu, j’aimerais vous payer un loyer. Cela fait déjà un mois que je m’impose chez vous.

— Ne sois pas ridicules, voyons ! On est tous très heureux que tu sois là, la réprimanda-t-elle.

— Meredith… protesta-t-il.

— D’accord, si tu insistes. Tu es chez toi, maintenant.

Elle lui souriait et Andrew lui sourit en retour. Oui, il se sentait vraiment chez lui.

********************************************

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, ils venaient de finir de dîner et Andrew racontait une histoire aux enfants assis par terre autour de lui sur leurs couvertures dans le salon, comme il le faisait tous les weekends. Installée sur le canapé, Meredith les observait, émue de voir le joli tableau qu’ils formaient. Les enfants étaient beaucoup plus joyeux depuis qu’il a commencé à passer du temps avec eux.

Elle se demandait ce qui se passerait quand il partirait, comment les enfants réagiraient à son départ. Il était devenu un membre important de la famille — qui, ironiquement, était encore plus présent que ses sœurs. Maggie était en pleine phase de lune de miel de sa relation avec Jackson et se trouvait toujours sous la couette à son appartement-terrasse super chic, tandis qu’Amelia, qui découchait presque tous les soirs également, était sur le point d’emménager avec Owen pour jouer au papa et à la maman. Andrew était également beaucoup plus présent qu’Alex. Depuis qu’il était là, les enfants ont pratiquement cessé de réclamer oncle Alex comme ils le faisaient.

Elle avait remarqué qu’Alex était quelque peu jaloux de l’affection des enfants pour Andrew. Il était passé seulement une deux fois à la maison depuis l’arrivée d’Andrew et la dernière fois, c’était pour les inviter à son mariage avec Jo. Il semblait que les deux hommes se disputaient l’attention des enfants. Alex ne se privait pas d’user de la carte de titulaire, chef du service de chirurgie pédiatrique, pour intimider un résident et quand il le faisait, bien sûr, Andrew n’avait pas d’autre choix que de battre en retraite, lui laissant le champ libre.

Lentement, mais sûrement, ils avaient créé leur petite routine, et pas seulement avec les enfants. Meredith ne put ignorer une petite voix qui lui demandait comment elle allait elle-même réagir à son départ. Car tout le monde finissait un jour ou l’autre par partir. Ce n’était qu’une question de temps ; elle l’avait appris à ses dépens.

Étonnamment, il s’était créé un véritable lien entre eux. En un mois seulement, ce lien était devenu indéniable et s’approfondissait chaque jour davantage. Elle se surprenait à penser à lui quand il n’était pas là. Il avait le don de la faire rire sans effort. Elle se sentait tellement bien en sa présence. Elle n’avait pas été aussi à l’aise avec quelqu’un depuis des lustres ! Elle se sentait si seule avant, malgré la présence de tout son village. Et il a suffi qu’il arrive pour changer tout ça.

Elle se demandait même si ce n’était pas dangereux d’apprécier autant sa compagnie. C’était comme si Andrew avait toujours fait partie de cette maison et, au fond d’elle-même, elle savait qu’elle ne voulait pas que cela change. Elle savait aussi que rien ne se passerait jamais entre eux. Et c’était pour le mieux, se dit-elle.

Les éclats de rire des enfants qui résonnaient dans toute la maison arrachèrent Meredith à ses pensées et elle porta à nouveau son attention sur eux. Andrew semblait prendre autant de plaisir que les enfants à l’histoire qu’il leur racontait. Meredith le regardait imiter les voix des personnages — humains ou animaux. Il réussissait à être hyper expressif en faisant des gestes théâtraux pendant qu’il décrivait les scènes pour faire ressortir les pensées et les sentiments de ses personnages et ainsi faire rire les enfants.

Meredith sourit, émue. Elle décida d’aller les rejoindre. Dès qu’Andrew la vit s’approcher, il tapota la place à côté de lui pour l’inviter à s’asseoir. Elle découvrit trop tard qu’elle s’était fait prendre au piège pour qu’elle imite la voix de l’un des personnages en entendant Andrew s’exclamer :

— Et tout à coup… la jolie princesse apparue !

Les enfants la fixèrent avec émerveillement et poussèrent à l’unisson un cri de joie aigu mêlé de surprise.

Elle n’avait pas d’autre choix que de rentrer dans le jeu mais elle n’était pas aussi bonne narratrice qu’Andrew qui dû lui souffler la plupart des répliques à l’oreille. Ce fut vraiment hilarant… jusqu’à ce que Zola demande :

— Est-ce que le prince va embrasser la princesse ?

Meredith est automatiquement devenue tendue à ces mots et la voix d’Andrew resta comme en suspens. Elle ne saurait dire combien de temps ils sont restés figés à se regarder. Il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux qui lui donnait envie de se perdre dans ses bras. Elle mourait d’envie que le prince l’embrasse ! Elle aurait juré que le regard d’Andrew s’était posé sur ses lèvres un instant et elle rougit devant l’intensité de ce regard troublant.

Dieu Merci, Andrew se ressaisit assez vite et réussit à articuler en bégayant :

— Hmm ! Je crois que… ce sera pour la suite de l’histoire… Une autre fois.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et après une pause un peu trop longue il ajouta d’une voix devenue soudain plus rauque :

— Peut-être.

Il y avait quelque chose dans sa voix qui lui faisait battre le cœur encore plus vite. Il n’y avait plus aucun doute possible : il flirtait avec elle !

**Feels Like Home**

(Diana Krall - feat. Bryan Adams)

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AidwZxOUhMo>

Something in your eyes  
Makes me wanna lose myself  
Makes me wanna lose myself  
In your arms  
There's something in your voice  
Makes my heart beat fast  
Hope this feeling last the rest of my life  
  
If you knew how lonely my life has been  
And how low I've felt for so long  
If you knew how  
I wanted someone to come along  
And change my life the way you've done  
  
Feels like home to me, feels like home to me  
Feels like I'm on my way back where I come from  
Feels like home to me, feels like home to me  
Feels like I'm all the way back where I belong  
  
A window breaks, down a long, dark street  
And a siren wails in the night  
But I'm alright, 'cause I have you here with me  
And I can almost see, through the dark there is light  
  
If you knew how much this moment means to me  
And how long I've waited for your touch  
  
Feels like home to me, feels like home to me  
Feels like I'm all the way back where I come from  
Feels like home to me, feels like home to me  
Feels like I'm all the way back where I belong  
Feels like I'm all the way back where I belong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les choses avancent lentement, soyez patients. Je suis ouverte à tous les commentaires. À bientôt.


	4. Butterflies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meredith et Andrew commencent à réaliser qu’il y a quelque chose entre eux sans pour autant être capables de dire ce que c’est réellement. Il n’y a pas d’explication à ces papillons qu’ils ressentent tous les deux et qui rendent la réalité si confuse. Ne serait-il pas préférable de les ignorer ?
> 
> Butterflies, by William Black & Fairlane feat Dia Frampton

Il y avait des jours où le métier de médecin était plus accablant que d’ordinaire. Aujourd’hui, c’était un jour comme cela pour Meredith Grey. Elle venait d’annoncer à une jeune femme de 23 ans que sa mère, âgée de seulement 49 ans, n’avait plus que quelques semaines à vivre et qu’elle sera déjà partie bien avant d’accueillir sa petite fille dont la naissance était prévue dans trois mois.

Elle était debout devant l’ascenseur quand elle entendit Andrew l’appeler.

 **—** Dr. Grey !

Elle se retourna et le vit s’approcher vers elle d’un pas pressant, tenant un gobelet de café à la main gauche. Il ne l’appelait jamais par son prénom quand ils étaient au boulot. ~~~~

 **—** Votre opération est déjà terminée ? Elle n’était pas censée durer plus longtemps ? lui demanda-t-il en arrivant à sa hauteur.

Mais elle n’avait pas eu besoin de lui répondre. Il comprit, à son regard, que cela ne s’était pas bien passé. Il savait qu’elle s’était attachée à la patiente qu’elle avait opérée d’un cancer du côlon il y a quelques mois car il leur arrivait parfois de discuter ensemble des cas difficiles.

 **—** Venez avec moi, lui dit-il avec sa douceur habituelle.

Il lui avait pris la main pour l’entrainer vers l’ascenseur dont les portes venaient de s’ouvrir. Il appuya sur le bouton mais Meredith ne prêta pas attention à leur destination. Elle était seulement consciente de sa main dans la sienne ; elle était si tendre, tiède et rassurante. Il lui souriait mais resta silencieux. Quand la porte de l’ascenseur s’ouvrit, elle le regarda avec étonnement et dit :

 **—** Sur le toit ? Qu’est-ce qu’on fait sur le toit ?

 **—** Vous avez besoin d’un peu d’air frais. Et aussi d’un peu de ça, lui dit-il en lui tendant son gobelet de café déjà entamé.

Il l’avait fait de manière naturelle et c’est aussi tout naturellement que Meredith le remercia et prit quelques petites gorgées de cette délicieuse boisson chaude en faisant quelques pas. Puis elle lui tendit à nouveau le gobelet et il en but à son tour, comme si c’était la chose la plus normale de partager le même café avec Meredith Grey.

Meredith se tenait tout près du parapet maintenant. Elle était silencieuse, tout comme Andrew, qui préférait attendre qu’elle se décide à parler. Il savait que parfois, la perte d’un patient pouvait vous affecter plus que d’habitude surtout quand vous ne pouviez pas comprendre pourquoi l’univers était aussi cruel. Pourquoi cette enseignante qui ne sera pas avec ses élèves l’année prochaine ? Pourquoi ce petit garçon qui voulait devenir pompier ? Pourquoi ce vétéran qui n’aura plus jamais l’occasion de dire à ce lieutenant qui a servi dans son unité qu’il était amoureux de lui ? Pourquoi cette jeune fille de 18 ans qui venait d’être acceptée à l’université de ses rêves ? Pourquoi eux, parmi tous les patients qui mouraient chaque jour durant vos gardes ? 

Meredith regardait dans le vide, une expression triste dans les yeux. En même temps elle était si belle avec les cheveux qui flottaient dans le vent. Andrew posa son café au premier endroit à portée de main qu’il trouva avant d’avancer pour aller se tenir à côté d’elle en fixant l’horizon. Il était si près d’elle que leurs épaules se touchaient presque. Après une ou deux minutes, il l’entendit soupirer et dire doucement :

 **—** Il y a des jours où je déteste vraiment être médecin… Il y avait trop de métastases… Elle savait que cela pouvait arriver mais… elle ne voulait pas abandonner sans se battre. Elle voulait tellement voir naitre sa petite-fille et être là pour sa fille qui va se retrouver toute seule maintenant ! Malheureusement on a dû refermer… elle…

Sa voix se brisa un peu, presque imperceptiblement, mais cela n’échappa pas à Andrew.

 **—** Hey, je suis désolé, Mer, dit-il immédiatement.

Il se tourna de façon à lui faire face et lui souleva le menton pour qu’elle puisse le regarder. Puis il ajouta :

 **—** Je suis sûr que vous avez fait tout ce qui était possible.

Puis, sa main glissa sur son épaule qu’il massa délicatement dans un geste de réconfort. Meredith Grey était une femme formidable et une chirurgienne hors pair et la voir vulnérable la rendait encore plus mystérieuse et étonnante à ses yeux. C’était un des traits de sa personnalité qu’il ne connaissait pas encore ; il en découvrait chaque jour de nouveaux et apprenait à la connaitre. Il lui dit :

 **—** On ne peut pas être un bon médecin si on ne peut pas ressentir les choses. Parfois, il est bon de se permettre de craquer un peu juste pour se rappeler pourquoi on fait ce travail. Et quand on y arrive **—** quand on se rappelle pourquoi on fait ce boulot **—** on ne peut être que reconnaissant d’être médecin.

Meredith rencontra son regard et elle s’est sentie comprise et non honteuse. Ses paroles lui rappelaient un peu ce que Richard Webber et Miranda Bailey lui disaient quand elle n’était encore qu’une résidente. Elle lui sourit faiblement, se sentant réconfortée par sa seule présence. Et évidemment, elle avait noté que c’était la première fois qu’il l’appelait « Mer ». Et elle aimait cela.

C’était tellement tentant de se laisser aller dans ses bras. Son corps s’approcha encore plus près du sien comme s’il se mouvait tout seul. Elle se retrouva blottie contre lui dans une étreinte serrée, le bras gauche passé derrière son dos et la paume de sa main droite sur son torse. À son tour, il a placé un bras autour de sa taille tout en caressant ses cheveux machinalement, sans même se demander s’il n’était pas en train de dépasser pas les limites, car cela lui semblait si naturel de la rassurer ainsi. C’était plus fort que lui.

Meredith huma son odeur : « _Hum… j’adore son odeur_ », se dit-elle. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plus d’une minute. Mais soudain ce geste chaste qui se voulait seulement amical et réconfortant n’en était plus un. Meredith se senti tressaillir dans ses bras. Elle sentit les battements de son cœur s’accélérer… mais elle n’était pas la seule à ressentir cela.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Respirant avec force, Andrew resta immobile et ses yeux brillèrent de désir. Elle avait l’impression d’y voir le reflet de son propre désir. Le regard d’Andrew se posa ensuite sur ses lèvres et elle ne put s’empêcher de regarder les siennes également. Elle se souvint qu’il avait dit « peut-être » que le prince embrasserait la princesse. C’était il y a déjà une semaine, un soir où ils racontaient ensemble une histoire aux enfants. Et elle n’avait pas arrêté d’y penser. Et si ce « peut-être » c’était aujourd’hui ? Elle se mit à se pencher vers lui, tout en se haussant lentement, sans le quitter des yeux… encore quelques centimètres et…

Elle sursauta au son de son bipeur qui se mit à sonner, bientôt suivi de celui d’Andrew. Ils revinrent tous les deux à la réalité. C’était la mine. Ils s’éloignèrent l’un de l’autre sans dire un mot pour retourner au travail.

********************************************

Il y avait eu un grave accident : quatre adolescents qui avaient pris la voiture de leur père et ont percuté une autre voiture avec à son bord une famille en route vers l’aéroport — un couple d’âge moyen avec leur fille de 25 ans enceinte de 34 semaines et leur gendre qui partait en voyage d’affaires. Bailey, Richard, Alex, Owen, Amelia, Maggie, Jackson, Carina et le nouvel ortho, Dr Lincoln, étaient déjà tous à la mine lorsqu’Andrew et elle y pénétrèrent.

La mère était dans un état très critique car elle ne portait pas de ceinture de sécurité et elle a dû être réanimée aux urgences. Sa fille enceinte, qui était déjà entrée en travail, n’arrêtait pas de crier au médecin de sauver son bébé et sa famille.

Dès que Bailey a confié la mère à Meredith, Andrew a su que cela allait être difficile pour elle. Il savait qu’elle ne supporterait pas de voir une autre grand-mère partir le même jour sans connaître sa petite-fille ou son petit-fils. Bien qu’il n’ait pas été dans le service de Meredith ce jour-là, il a demandé à Bailey s’il pouvait se joindre à l’opération. Heureusement, elle n’a pas eu d’objection.

L'opération a duré plusieurs heures et il semblait avoir une escalade de complications. À un moment donné, ils ont dû biper l’Ortho et le Dr Lincoln a fait un travail temporaire pour fixer les os de ses cuisses. Ensuite, ils ont bipé la Neuro et Amelia a réussi à empêcher le pire en réduisant un œdème cérébral. Mais deux heures plus tard, ce fut la Cardio qu’ils ont dû biper. Personne n’était disponible et ils ne pouvaient pas s’offrir le luxe d’attendre et de perdre de précieuses minutes qu’ils n’avaient pas.

 **—** Dr Grey, elle fait un arrêt, cria Andrew.

Meredith ne réagissait pas et semblait s’être figée. Elle avait dû enlever complètement le foie pour réparer les dégâts dans son abdomen et était en train de faire une auto-greffe avec la partie du foie qu’Andrew avait réussi à sauver.

 **—** Dr. Grey, si nous ne faisons pas une sternotomie maintenant nous allons la perdre.

Mais elle était trop affectée par le cas et hésitait à prendre des décisions de vie ou de mort. La patiente avait déjà l’abdomen ouvert et on avait farfouillé dans ses cuisses et dans son cerveau tout à l’heure. Ils pourraient se contenter de la choquer car si elle subissait une sternotomie maintenant, elle risquait…

 **—** Dr Grey ! insistait Andrew.

C’était comme si elle était incapable d’entendre la voix d’Andrew. Alors ce dernier se pencha pour murmurer son prénom :

 **—** Meredith !

Elle leva enfin les yeux vers lui. Andrew essaya de lui communiquer un peu de sa force et de son optimisme.

 **—** Meredith… Nous n’allons pas la perdre. Vous allez y arriver. Vous êtes Wonder Woman.

Andrew avait réussi à la sortir de cette étrange torpeur qui engourdissait son esprit. Elle hocha la tête, tendit la main à Bohkee et dit :

 **—** Scalpel !

Meredith Grey a été à la hauteur de sa réputation. La chirurgienne exceptionnelle était de retour.

Lorsqu’elle termina l’anastomose et que sa patiente était toujours stable sur le billard, tous les médecins, résidents et internes qui se trouvaient dans la galerie ainsi que l’équipe chirurgicale du bloc opératoire **—** y compris Andrew qui fut d’ailleurs le premier **—** se mirent à applaudir.

Le sourire de Meredith, bien que caché par son masque chirurgical, atteignit ses yeux.

 **—** Finalement, à bien y réfléchir, j’aime bien être médecin, dit-elle à Andrew.

Le reste du monde s’est évanoui lorsqu’ils se sont regardés comme si leurs âmes étaient liées. Il y avait de la joie et de l’admiration dans les yeux d’Andrew et du soulagement et de la gratitude dans ceux de Meredith. Elle savait qu’elle n’aurait pas pu réussir sans l’aide d’Andrew. C’était leur victoire à tous les deux. Elle lui alors :

 **—** Merci, Dr. Deluca.

********************************************

Meredith était dans le salon des titulaires et attendait Andrew pour qu’ils puissent rentrer ensemble à la maison. Elle pensait à cette journée éreintante et devait reconnaître que c’était lui qui l’avait aidée à tenir le coup. Il avait été auprès d’elle quand elle avait eu besoin de lui ce matin sur le toit et ensuite au bloc opératoire. Il pouvait se montrer si attentionné et si fort en même temps. Elle était étonnée de voir à quel point elle aimait quand il était là et à quel point elle avait besoin de lui quand il n’était pas là.

Il vivait chez elle depuis cinq semaines et elle ne se souvenait pas des jours où il n’était pas là. Les enfants ne juraient que par lui maintenant et elle... elle ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de penser à lui toute la journée, surtout depuis ce fameux soir où il avait flirté avec elle en laissant entendre qu’il l’embrasserait peut-être. Lorsqu’ils n’avaient pas le même horaire de travail tous les deux, elle n’arrêtait pas de regarder l’heure ou de guetter le bruit de sa voiture et elle devenait agitée.

Mais tout cela faisait partie d’une longue liste de choses qu’elle ne s’expliquait pas depuis plusieurs semaines déjà : les papillons dans son ventre quand il lui frôlait la main ou le bras par inadvertance ; la rougeur qui envahissait soudainement ses joues quand il la surprenait en train de l’observer à son insu ; son cœur qui bondissait au simple son de sa voix de baryton ou le bruit de ses pas qui approchaient ; son agitation quand il se tenait trop près d’elle ; son petit rire idiot qu’elle ne pouvait réprimer chaque fois qu’il parlait et qu’elle était suspendue à ses lèvres (il avait un tel sens de l’humour !); son sourire ému chaque fois qu’elle le voyait rire avec les enfants ou qu’elle le voyait grimper l’escalier avec une Ellis endormie dans ses bras pour aller la mettre dans son lit ; son regard rempli de fierté quand elle le voyait se distinguer au bloc, comme aujourd’hui, montrant quel brillant chirurgien il était déjà ; son pincement au cœur quand elle surprenait son regard lointain, se demandant en ces moments-là si ses pensées étaient en Suisse…

Et que dire de la tension entre eux qui devenait de plus en plus palpable. Ce matin, elle a failli l’embrasser ! Nom de Dieu, à quoi est-ce qu’elle pensait ? Il était son résident et aussi l’ex de sa sœur ! Que lui avait-il fait ?

Meredith soupira. Elle devait reconnaitre, même si elle ne savait pas encore vraiment ce qui lui arrivait, qu’il y avait quand même quelque chose entre Andrew et elle. Quelque chose qui semblait n’avoir pas échappé à la perspicacité de leurs sœurs, elle l’avait bien remarqué. En effet, Maggie et Amélia agissaient bizarrement et faisaient de drôles de remarques quand elles les voyaient ensemble, sans oublier leurs messes basses et leurs sourires complices qui la mettaient mal à l’aise à chaque fois. De son côté, chaque fois que Carina l’apercevait, elle ne manquait pas de venir la saluer et de prendre des nouvelles d’Andrew — comme si elle ne pouvait pas appeler son propre frère pour lui parler en personne.

Meredith était perdue dans ses pensées et ne remarqua pas la présence d’Andrew. Elle finit par se sentir observer et tourna la tête. Elle rougit en voyant qu’il était debout sur le pas de la porte et la fixait avec son regard profond. _Il ne peut pas deviner que tu étais en train de penser à lui_ , essaya-t-elle de se raisonner. 

**—** Prête ? lui demanda-t-il en s’approchant d’elle avec un doux sourire au coin de sa bouche, son sac à dos sur son épaule.

Elle était habituée à le voir sans son uniforme bleu maintenant et son cœur n’aurait pas dû être en train de s’emballer autant. Mais il était si sexy en noir dans ses vêtements de ville ! Elle avait perdu toute son assurance dès qu’il était entré dans la pièce. Elle espérait qu’il n’avait pas remarqué sa nervosité. Meredith avala sa salive avant de répondre :

 **—** Euh… ouais, bien-sûr.

 **—** Puis-je ? demanda-t-il en lui tendant la main pour l’aider à se lever.

Elle a senti un frisson parcourir tout son corps. Il l’a ensuite aidée à mettre son manteau. Il le tint derrière elle pour qu’elle puisse facilement y glisser ses bras, puis il ramena le vêtement sur ses épaules. Elle repoussa ses cheveux pour qu’il puisse ajuster le col. Il la regardait dans les yeux avec une telle tendresse que Meredith en avait le souffle court et essaya d’éviter son regard. Elle était impuissante face à son magnétisme et se troubla à l’odeur à peine perceptible de son eau de Cologne. Aucun autre résident n’aurait osé faire ce geste qui, même s’il pouvait paraître purement courtois, n’en était pas moins un geste très familier.

Les choses sont carrément devenues intimes lorsqu’il a brièvement posé sa main dans le creux de son dos pour la conduire hors de la pièce. Meredith savait qu’il se montrait tout simplement protecteur car il savait qu’elle avait eu une dure journée, mais son toucher la faisait néanmoins se sentir frissonnante. Heureusement pour elle, il a rapidement retiré sa main, peut-être parce qu’il se souvenait qu’ils étaient à l’hôpital ou peut-être que comme elle, il avait également ressenti une sorte de brûlure à ce simple contact qui n’avait pas manqué de leur rappeler à tous les deux qu’ils s’étaient presqu’embrassés ce matin sur le toit.

Elle le suivit jusqu’au parking. Il y avait une pluie fine et Andrew lui a tenu la main pour qu’ils puissent se dépêcher d’atteindre la voiture. Et bien sûr, les papillons dans son ventre étaient de retour. Il n’y avait plus moyen de les ignorer ; ils étaient bien là.

Malgré la pluie, il a pris le temps de lui ouvrir d’abord sa portière avant d’aller s’installer au volant, ne se souciant pas d’être trempé. Heureusement qu’ils étaient tous les deux éreintés après une telle journée **—** ils avaient passé huit heures au bloc à se battre pour sauver leur patiente. C’était un bon prétexte pour rester silencieux pendant le trajet de retour et ensuite monter directement dans sa chambre avec un repas froid en arrivant à la maison. Oui, il valait mieux ignorer cette tension entre eux.

********************************************

De son côté, Andrew pensait à ce qui s’était passé sur le toit et n’arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil allongé sur son lit à fixer le plafond — il avait repris la chambre d’Amélia partie s’installer chez Hunt il y a quelques jours. Meredith Grey avait failli l’embrasser ! Ou c’est lui qui avait failli l’embrasser, c’était difficile à dire. Peut-être avait-il tout simplement rêvé de son corps pressé contre lui et de ses lèvres à un souffle de toucher les siennes. Au moment même où il allait se pencher pour gouter à ses lèvres si tentantes, si sensuelles, leurs bipeurs s’étaient mis à sonner. Cela l’avait peut-être sauvé du ridicule car il était impossible que Meredith Grey s’intéresse à lui.

Ce qui s’était passé ne signifiait certainement rien pour elle. C’était un pur hasard qu’il ait été là alors qu’elle était triste et avait besoin d’un ami. Cela arrivait souvent dans ce métier qu’ils faisaient. Andrew ne savait même pas si elle le considérait comme un ami, mais en tout cas, à ce moment-là, il semblait avoir fait l’affaire. C’était la seule explication possible. Il n’y avait pas à chercher plus loin. Et lui, voir la tristesse dans ses beaux yeux bleus avait éveillé en lui une sorte d’instinct protecteur, même si Meredith était la femme la plus forte qu’il ait jamais rencontrée. Il avait eu envie de la prendre dans ses bras et de la réconforter. Cela avait été plus fort que lui. Il a fallu aussi qu’il soit au bloc opératoire avec elle aujourd’hui pour veiller sur elle et s’assurer qu’elle allait bien.

Ce sentiment, tout nouveau pour lui, était un peu déroutant. Il ne pensait que très rarement à Sam et il savait pourquoi. Il savait qu’il commençait à l’oublier. Elle s’effaçait en quelque sorte. Quand il fermait les yeux, son visage était remplacé par le visage d’une autre avec des yeux bleus et des cheveux blonds. Celle à laquelle il pensait à ce moment précis. Des images d’elle défilaient dans son esprit comme un film :

Meredith riant d’une de ses blagues de l’époque où il était à l’école de médecine. Il était subjugué par son rire. Il n’en avait jamais entendu de plus beau.

Meredith plongeant sa fourchette avec appétit dans les délicieux spaghettis qu’il avait préparés tandis que de son côté il n’avait pas pu résister à l’envie de se pencher pour essuyer avec son pouce la sauce bolognaise sur sa joue. Elle lui avait souri avec ses yeux magnifiques et ne semblait pas ennuyée de le voir se comporter de manière si familière.

Meredith assise à côté de lui sur l’herbe dans le parc, jouant avec les enfants. Elle lui avait fait un clin d’œil, amusée, lorsqu’un couple de personnes âgées qui passait leur avait dit qu’ils formaient une charmante famille. Il en avait ressenti un sentiment de joie mêlée de fierté.

Meredith faisant le ménage, vêtue de short, tandis qu’il ne pouvait pas quitter des yeux son corps si svelte et ses jambes bien dessinées. Il était impossible d’ignorer son désir, surtout quand, voulant aider, il est allé sortir les vêtements du sèche-linge et est tombé sur ses petites culottes ! Depuis, ses rêves étaient hantés par elle.

Meredith Grey endormie dans ses bras sur le canapé en regardant _Nuits Blanches à Seattle_. Avant de s’endormir à son tour, il l’avait regardé pendant longtemps, submergé par le désir de la bercer et de prendre soin d’elle. Toujours.

Oui, il y avait bien quelque chose entre eux. Son estomac faisait des choses plus que bizarres quand elle était là.

Ce soir-là, quand Andrew s’endormi finalement, il rêva qu’il prenait la main de Meredith pour l’emmener sur le toit de l’hôpital. Il y avait du champagne… mais pas de verres étrangement. Ils burent dans les gobelets en plastique roses réservés aux patients. Elle était nerveuse… jusqu’à ce qu’il l’embrasse passionnément sous les étoiles.

Ils ne le surent jamais, mais au même moment, Meredith faisait exactement le même rêve !

****

**Butterflies**   
**(William Black & Fairlane ft. Dia Frampton)**

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-BBCg82L9gk>

  
**[Verse 1]** Light-headed, on edge  
Why am I breathless?  
Too late to pretend  
I’m not acting reckless  
  
 **[** **Pre-Chorus** **]** What you do to me?  
The tension is waking little wings  
You went and you messed up my gravity, threw off reality  
Now I’m so restless  
I was afraid that I’d never feel like  
My heart went through the ceiling  
You got me shaking and I don’t know why  
What a funny kind of feeling  
Trying to fight it, then we collided  
And I kind of like it, I never knew  
Guess what I’m saying is  
There’s no explaining  
  
 **[** **Chorus** **]** You brought back the butterflies  
You brought back the butterflies

 **[Verse 2]** Out of the blue  
Knock me off balance  
Stumble into you  
Is this how it happens?  
  
 **[** **Pre-Chorus** **]**

 **[** **Chorus** **] (bis)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je voudrais signaler que j’ai apporté une légère modification au chapitre 3 dans la scène où Andrew faisait les pancakes. J’ai appris que les pancakes étaient meilleurs si on ne faisait pas fondre tous les grumeaux alors j’ai enlevé une ou deux phrases où les enfants disaient qu’Andrew faisait fondre les grumeaux. Désolée, j’achète toujours mes pancakes déjà préparés au supermarché ! 
> 
> Merci pour les kudos. Les commentaires sont les bienvenues.


	5. Complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ceux qui connaissent vraiment Meredith et Andrew ne sont pas aveugles à ce qui se passe entre eux. Les sœurs de Meredith pensent même qu’un petit coup de pouce ne leur fera pas de mal à tous les deux et décident de jouer les entremetteuses, rendant les choses encore plus compliquées qu’elles ne le sont déjà.
> 
> Complicated, by Carolyn Dawn Johnson

Meredith avait été bipée pour une opération en urgence très tôt le lendemain matin. Elle avait quitté la maison à l’aube après avoir laissé un petit mot à Andrew pour qu’il prépare les enfants pour l’école et la garderie, car ses sœurs, comme souvent ces derniers temps, n’étaient pas là. Cela tombait à pic, pensait-elle, car elle voulait à tout prix l’éviter ce matin après ce qui s’était passé hier sur le toit de l’hôpital. Pendant qu’elle se préparait pour entrer au bloc, elle avait demandé à Helm de l’appeler pour s’assurer qu’il avait bien eu sa note.

Une fois son opération terminée, elle se réfugia dans son labo, trop fatiguée pour aller se chercher un café. Entendant des bruits de pas, elle leva les yeux vers la porte et vu que c’était Alex.

— Oh, c’est toi ! dit-elle.

— Tu attendais quelqu’un d’autre, apparemment. Désolé de te décevoir, dit-il en se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil à côté d’elle.

— Ne sois pas bête !

Mais elle savait au fond d’elle-même qu’elle espérait effectivement voir Andrew.

_Ne voulais-tu pas l’éviter, au fait ? Il faut savoir ce que tu veux, ma fille._

— Tu as commencé à l’aube aujourd’hui à ce qu’il parait ? J’ai croisé ton résident avec les enfants ce matin. Je me demande pourquoi est-ce qu’il est encore chez toi, celui-là.

Alex remarqua qu’elle avait commencé à jouer nerveusement avec son stylo dès qu’il avait parlé de Deluca. Ce dernier était lui aussi assez bizarre ce matin quand il l’avait rencontré et s’était arrêté pour s’enquérir des nouvelles de Meredith. Il s’est souvenu de pas mal de choses bizarres qui s’étaient produites récemment et que son esprit avait refusé de considérer comme quelque chose qui pourrait se produire.

Meredith Grey avait le béguin pour un résident ! Il ne savait pas s’il devait lui crier dessus ou se moquer d’elle. Et, d’une manière ou d’une autre, il devait s’être habitué à toute cette histoire de « _personne_ » parce qu’il pensait qu’après toutes les choses et toutes les personnes qu’elle avait perdues au cours de sa vie, elle avait bien gagné le droit de choisir qui elle voulait y laisser entrer. Et il pensait aussi qu’elle avait vraiment besoin de s’amuser.

Comme elle ne répondait pas, il lui demanda :

— Est-ce que vous couchez ensemble, tous les deux ?

— Alex ! s’écria-t-elle en espérant que son air ennuyé et offusqué était suffisamment crédible. Ne t’avise pas de dire ces genres de choses. C’est inapproprié. Je ne ferais jamais une telle chose à Maggie.

— Maggie ? Elle s’en fiche ! dit-il en haussant les épaules.

— Comment ça elle s’en fiche ? C’est son ex.

— Les gens répandent des ragots malveillants sur le fait qu’elle soit avec son soi-disant demi-frère.

— Jackson n’est pas son frère. Les gens disent n’importe quoi !

— C’est ce que je dis. Elle se fout de ce que disent les gens. Tu devrais, toi aussi.

— Alex, Andrew est comme un ami de la famille maintenant. Il est devenu très proches des enfants et il m’est d’une aide précieuse. Maintenant que tu te maries et que tu vas bientôt te mettre à pouponner, tu auras moins de temps pour nous. Je crois que cela me fera du bien d’avoir un nouvel ami. Je n’ai pas besoin de complication.

— Mer, je serai toujours là pour toi… je suis ta _personne_. Ce qui te fera du bien… c’est de t’envoyer en l’air ; cela fait un bail !

Meredith le fusilla du regard.

— Tu sais que tu es toujours _Evil Spawn_ , tu le sais ça ?

Alex éclata de rire en voyant comment ces simples mots la faisaient s’agiter sur sa chaise. Il connaissait très bien son amie et savait que s’il insistait trop, elle risquait de se braquer contre l’idée. Voyant qu’elle faisait la moue, il se leva pour partir et lui dit :

— En tout cas, si tu as envie de croquer là-dedans, ce n’est pas moi qui te jetterais la pierre — Je vais épouser une résidente !

— Je n’ai aucune intention de croquer dans qui que soit ! lui lança-t-elle d’un ton ennuyé.

_Aussi alléchant soit-il !_

Andrew choisi ce moment précis pour passer la tête à travers la porte pour voir si elle était là. Le cœur de Meredith manqua un battement.

_Oh mon Dieu, c’est lui !_

Elle espérait qu’il n’avait rien entendu.

— Euh… salut… euh, désolé… je ne faisais que passer vous apporter un café, dit Andrew qui semblait hésiter à s’approcher.

— Salut, lui dit Meredith, incapable de cacher la pointe d’excitation dans sa voix.

Alex ne rendit pas les choses faciles. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en les regardant en silence. Andrew le salua d’un signe de la tête tout en s’avançant vers Meredith avec un sourire. Il lui tendit un café et un muffin et lui dit :

— Tenez, vous êtes partie le ventre vide ce matin.

Meredith tendit les deux mains pour les prendre et rencontra son doux regard.

— Merci, dit-elle en rougissant.

_Je dois absolument croquer dans ce muffin !_

Alex avait remarqué la façon dont ils se regardaient et il n’arrivait pas à y croire. Il y avait une tension indéniable entre eux. Quand cela était-il arrivé ? 

— Très prévenant, le résident ! dit-il de son ton bourru habituel.

Puis, il tourna les talons et s’en alla, non sans avoir lancé à Meredith un regard entendu qui voulait dire : _« Lance-toi, ma chère »_.

Meredith espérait que ce qu’elle ressentait n’était pas écrit sur son visage. Alors elle essaya d’agir normalement et prit une gorgée de son café avec délice.

— Hum… j’en avais vraiment besoin, merci, dit-elle.

— Alors, comment s’est passé votre opération ? demanda-t-il en contournant sa table de travail pour aller s’asseoir à côté d’elle sur la chaise qu’occupait Alex il y a quelques instants.

— Très bien, répondit Meredith qui lui expliqua un peu la procédure, essayant d’être professionnelle afin d’oublier le fait qu’il était si proche d’elle.

De son côté, Andrew lui fit un compte rendu de l’examen post-op de leur patiente de la veille qu’il venait de terminer. Elle récupérait vraiment très bien et il avait emmené sa fille et son petit-fils la voir. Meredith regretta de n’avoir pas pu être là pour voir la famille réunie. Carina avait fait du bon boulot hier en sauvant la vie de ce bébé qui était en détresse après l’accident. Meredith n’avait pas manqué de le lui dire quand elle l’avait croisée en sortant du bloc après avoir elle-même opéré la grand-mère et elle avait paru très contente du compliment. 

— Vous ne mangez pas votre muffin ? Le petit déjeuner est le repas le plus important de la journée, docteur. Allez-y ! lui dit Andrew, la poussant à manger comme il le faisait souvent avec les enfants. 

Certaines fois, il la traitait comme l’un d’entre eux et elle devait reconnaitre que ce n’était pas du tout désagréable de se faire dorloter par quelqu’un. Meredith obéit donc sans rechigner. Pas étonnant qu’il arrivait à obtenir tout ce qu’il voulait des enfants, pensa-t-elle. Il était impossible de lui résister quand il souriait et penchait la tête d’un côté comme maintenant.

Une bouchée dans son muffin et son visage s’éclaira comme une petite fille gourmande. Puis, mettant sa main gauche devant sa bouche pleine, elle marmonna :

— Hum ! Aux myrtilles ! J’adore !

Andrew ne put s’empêcher de rire en la voyant dévorer son muffin aux myrtilles sans se soucier des miettes sur son uniforme.

— Vous en mettez partout ! On dirait Ellis. Vous auriez dû voir le sol de la cuisine couvert de céréales ce matin après le petit-déjeuner !

Meredith pouvait facilement imaginer sa fille lui donnant du fil à retordre ce matin et ne put s’arrêter de rire tandis qu’il lui racontait leur petit-déjeuner mouvementé. On aurait dit un père fier qui aimait raconter les dernières adorables petites bêtises de sa benjamine. Meredith était heureuse de pouvoir compter sur lui chaque fois qu’elle avait besoin de quelqu’un pour garder les enfants. Elle n’hésitait jamais à lui confier ses enfants — ses biens les plus précieux — car elle savait, sans l’ombre d’un doute, qu’ils étaient en sécurité avec lui. 

Tout en parlant, Andrew fit rouler sa chaise plus près d’elle, jusqu’à ce que leurs genoux se touchent. Il avança la main et se pencha pour enlever une miette de muffin sur son uniforme, juste entre ses deux seins. Tandis que la main d’Andrew s’attardait plus que de raison sur sa poitrine, le rire de Meredith mourut lentement sur ses lèvres et sa respiration devint plus rapide. Le regard étincelant, il leva les yeux vers elle et…

Elle sursauta en entendant quelqu’un s’éclaircir la gorge. Elle sut qui c’était avant même de se retourner tandis qu’Andrew retira précipitamment sa main de sa poitrine.

Maggie.

Maggie les dévisageait l’un après l’autre mais ils ne pouvaient pas soutenir son regard et devenaient nerveux. Andrew s’excusa rapidement en marmonnant quelque chose à propos de ses post-ops.

Maggie en oublia pourquoi elle cherchait Meredith et lui demanda :

— Mer… il se passe quelque chose entre vous deux ?

Meredith s’attendait à ce qu’elle soit contrariée, voire énervée, se souvenant de sa réaction lorsqu’elle avait appris pour Nathan, mais à en juger par le ton de sa voix, elle ne semblait pas l’être.

— Quoi ? Qu’est-ce-que tu veux dire ? répondit-elle, sur la défensive malgré tout.

— Je te demande s’il se passe quelque chose entre Andrew et toi ? répéta-t-elle en détachant chacun de ses mots lentement.

Il y avait quelque chose dans son comportement et son sourire qui suggérait qu’elle connaissait déjà la réponse et était d’accord avec l’idée. Meredith était perplexe devant sa réaction et, d’une certaine manière, soulagée qu’elle ne la fasse pas se sentir coupable de quoi que soit, mais elle n’était pas prête à reconnaître quoi que ce soit pour autant.

— Qu’est-ce que tu racontes ; il ne se passe rien du tout.

— Mer, cette chose entre vous est _tout_ sauf _rien._ Je vis avec vous, tu t’en rappelles ?

— Maggie, c’est mon élève… ne sois pas ridicule.

— C’est toi qui es ridicule ; qu’est-ce que ça peut faire qu’il soit ton élève ?

Meredith avait un peu de mal à la comprendre. Andrew était son résident, mais il se trouve qu’il était aussi l’ex de sa sœur. On aurait dit que Maggie avait complètement oublié ce petit détail. Mais Meredith se sentait mal à l’aise de le lui faire remarquer. Cela lui reviendra bien assez tôt lorsque les gens commenceront à faire des commérages. Et on pouvait toujours compter sur eux pour cela.

— Je… je dois aller voir mon patient en salle de réveil, ajouta-t-elle en tournant brusquement les talons.

Cela ressemblait beaucoup à une fuite, mais tant pis. Maggie était la dernière personne avec laquelle elle voulait parler d’Andrew Deluca et de ce qu’elle ressentait pour lui.

********************************************

Malheureusement, c’était sans compter sur la ténacité de sa sœur qui revint à la charge durant leur pause déjeuner. Meredith avait sauté le petit-déjeuner à cause de sa chirurgie matinale et avait très faim. Cependant, en entrant à la cafétéria, elle regretta de n’avoir pas attendu une demi-heure de plus pour prendre sa pause en voyant Maggie et Amélia qui terminaient leurs repas. Elle n’a pas pu faire autrement que d’aller les rejoindre à leur table après avoir rempli son plateau.

Dès qu’elle s’est assise, elle sut, à leurs sourires et à leurs regards entendus, qu’elle n’allait pas pouvoir échapper à leur inquisition. Maggie avait apparemment tout raconté à Amélia. Elles la dévisageaient sans un mot comme si elles s’attendaient à ce qu’elle confesse quelque chose. Mais Meredith n’avait pas l’intention de rentrer dans leur jeu. Elles pouvaient toujours courir. Elle préféra parler d’un sujet nettement plus léger. Comme le mariage d’Alex par exemple. Elle leur dit alors :

— Je viens de croiser Alex et Jo et je n’arrive toujours pas à croire qu’ _Evil Spawn_ se marie ? C’est dans seulement une semaine !

Aucune réponse.

— Il parait que c’est Kepner l’organisatrice de mariage, poursuivit-elle.

Toujours aucune réponse — si on ne comptait pas le soupir exaspéré de Maggie.

— Ça va être dingue, n’est-ce pas ? Je veux dire, sérieusement les filles, qui choisit Kepner comme organisatrice de mariage ! dit-elle en émettant un petit rire forcé.

Mais elle ne réussit même pas à arracher un sourire à ses sœurs. Elles se laissèrent aller d’un même mouvement contre le dossier de leurs chaises et croisèrent les bras sur leur poitrine, toujours en la fixant sans dire un mot.

De guerre lasse, Meredith leva les yeux au ciel et poussa un soupir. Réalisant qu’elle n’allait pas pouvoir contourner le sujet, elle s’exclama d’un air agacé :

— Je n’ai rien à dire, parce que… parce qu’il n’y a rien à dire.

Maggie daigna enfin lui répondre :

— Permets-nous d’en douter. Tu es peut-être aveugle, mais pas nous.

Amélia renchérit :

— Meredith, je sais que tu te plains qu’on est rarement à la maison ces jours-ci mais je peux te dire qu’il suffit d’un seul coup d’œil sur vous deux et la parfaite petite famille que vous formez quand vous êtes avec les enfants pour comprendre.

— Comprendre quoi ?

— Que vous êtes raides dingues l’un de l’autre.

— Amélia ! l’apostropha Meredith.

Maggie s’interposa alors :

— Écoutes Mer, avant que tu ne montes sur tes grands chevaux et nous sert ton raisonnement à la noix, laisse-moi te dire que tu n’as pas à combattre tes sentiments à cause du qu’en dira-t-on. Peu importe que les gens disent que vous êtes comme frère et sœur !

— Maggie, tu ne serais pas en train de projeter tes propres sentiments par hasard, lui demanda Amélia.

— Peu importe ! Ce que je veux dire, Mer, c’est que tout le monde s’en fout qu’il soit ton résident. 

Meredith ne put se retenir plus longtemps de lui demander :

— Dois-je comprendre que tu te fous qu’il soit aussi ton ex petit copain ?

Maggie semblait franchement étonnée de sa question.

— Meredith, il n’y a jamais rien eu de sérieux entre nous et tu le sais ! C’est de l’histoire ancienne. Il ne me revient pas de choisir avec qui Andrew peut être ou non. Je suis heureuse avec Jackson. De quel droit m’opposerais-je à ce que tu sois heureuse, toi aussi ? Tu es plus souriante et radieuse que tu ne l’as jamais été depuis qu’il est à la maison.

— Peut-être. Mais c’est parce qu’il est tellement génial avec les enfants. Il est devenu leur meilleur ami. Pourquoi on ne pourrait pas être des amis aussi, lui et moi ? fit Meredith en haussant les épaules. Je crois même qu’on l’est déjà.

— Amis ? Tu as vu la façon dont vous vous regardez ? lui demanda Amélia.

Maggie fixa sa sœur droit dans les yeux, lui prit la main avant de lui dire en souriant :

— Mer, si tu ressens quelque chose pour lui, ne le réprime pas... ne le nie pas à cause de moi. Je t’en conjure Mer, ne fais surtout pas cela _à cause de moi_. La seule chose qui puisse me rendre plus heureuse que je ne le suis maintenant c’est de savoir que tu l’es aussi.

Meredith était touchée presqu’aux larmes par les paroles de sa sœur mais elle se ressaisit rapidement et lui dit :

— Maggie… aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraitre de voir que tu me pousses dans les bras de ton ex — crois-moi j’en suis touchée et je t’en remercie — je ne crois pas que cela puisse marcher entre nous. Sans compter que le destin semble toujours m’attendre au tournant.

— Le destin n’a pas besoin de faire quoi que ce soit contre toi, Mer. Tu réussi très bien toute seule à tenir le bonheur à distance en refusant de donner une chance à l’amour.

— Ouah ! Que de grands mots Maggie ! Je… je ne suis pas prête. Et lui… il l’est certainement encore moins. 

Amélia fixait un point derrière Meredith et dit :

— Crois-moi, il est prêt. Il ne le sait pas encore, c’est tout. Si tu veux, on peut lui donner un petit coup de pouce aussi afin de lui ouvrir les yeux.

— Qu’est-ce que tu racontes ? voulut savoir Meredith.

— Il est là-bas. Et il n’arrête pas de jeter des coups d’œil à notre table, répondit Amélia.

Avant que Meredith ne puisse protester, elle faisait déjà signe à Andrew pour qu’il s’approche de leur table. Il leur fit un signe de la tête tandis qu’il s’apprêtait à aller faire la queue à la caisse avant de venir les rejoindre.

— Nom de Dieu, Amélia !

— C’est quoi ton problème, Meredith ? Il est évident que tu craques pour lui. Tu viens d’avoir la bénédiction de Maggie de franchir le pas avec lui. Et il n’y a qu’à le regarder pour comprendre pourquoi elle te le recommande aussi chaudement. Allez, je te mets au défi de dire que tu n’as pas déjà fantasmé sur ce sexy italien couché sur ton canapé.

— N’importe quoi !

Mais en voyant comment Meredith ne pouvait soutenir son regard, elle s’est exclamée tout bas :

— Je le savais ! Je le savais !

— Les filles, si vous vous mettez à jouer les entremetteuses, je vous préviens, je vais vous tuer. Je ne plaisante pas. C’est la dernière chose dont j’ai besoin en ce moment. D’ailleurs, je n’ai besoin de rien. J’ai mes enfants ; je vous ai toutes les deux — même si vous pouvez être de vraies enquiquineuses parfois ; j’ai Alex et tout un village… Vraiment… je n’ai besoin de rien d’autre.

Amélia répliqua :

— T’as besoin de sexe Mer. T’as besoin de sexe torride ! Et sur ce point-là, je peux t’assurer que la réputation des italiens n’est pas du tout surfaite, crois en mon expérience.

— Oh mon Dieu ! Toi aussi ? Tu as… bégaya Meredith, laissant échapper un halètement étouffé.

_Non ! Pas ses deux sœurs quand même !_

— Quoi ? Non ! Je ne voulais pas dire… Oh mon Dieu… Deluca ? Non ! Cela remonte à l’époque où j’étais à l’université, Mer. Mais pour être tout à fait honnête, je dois t’avouer que j’ai déjà eu un béguin pour Dr. Deluca — Dr. Carina Deluca, se pencha-t-elle pour murmurer. 

Secrètement admirative de découvrir qu’Amélia était beaucoup plus ouverte qu’elle ne le pensait, Maggie s’exclama :

— Oh ! ça, je ne l’avais pas vu venir !

Meredith roula des yeux tandis que ses sœurs riaient. Mais soudain, elles se turent en voyant Andrew venir vers elles. Meredith commença à s’agiter sur sa chaise à son approche. Il les salua révérencieusement.

— Dr Pierce, Dr Shepherd… Dr Grey.

Il aurait pu l’appeler « Mer » ou « chérie » que cela n’aurait pas sonné plus intime et plus sensuel que cette façon un peu trainante de dire « _Dr Grey »_ après cette petite pause, ce petit sourire qui ne s’adressait qu’à elle. De toute évidence, ses sœurs aussi l’avaient remarqué.

Meredith le salua d’un signe de la tête et fit semblant d’être complètement absorbée par le contenu de son plateau. Un bref silence s’installa. Les regards et les sourires de ses sœurs n’arrangèrent pas les choses. Son visage devint cramoisi, encore plus que si elle était dans un sauna. Elle nota que le sentiment d’inconfort commençait à s’emparer aussi d’Andrew. Dans une tentative pour rompre le silence, il s’est éclairci la gorge avant de demander :

— Quoi de neuf ?

Maggie lui répondit :

— On parlait de mariage… de mariage entre titulaires et résidents. Je trouve ça tellement mignon ! Je sais… je peux être trop sentimental, voire même un peu ringarde parfois, mais j’adore les mariages !

_Ah, ces deux-là… je vais vraiment les tuer !_

— Euh... mariage ? demanda Andrew, visiblement perplexe.

— Le mariage de Jo et Alex. Je croyais que tu étais invité ?

— Oh ! fit Andrew qui avait finalement compris. Ouais ! Bizarrement, je le suis, leur confirma-t-il.

— Et... tu as l’intention d’y aller ? demanda Amélia en échangeant un regard conspirateur avec Maggie.

Meredith comprit immédiatement ce qu’elles manigançaient, mais elle n’avait pas besoin d’une telle complication dans sa vie. C’était déjà assez compliqué comme ça.

— Amélia ! Andrew n’a peut-être pas envie d’y aller. Tu connais très bien son histoire avec les futurs mariés, dit-elle.

Mais, étonnamment, Andrew a répondu :

— En fait, je pense qu’il est grand temps que nous effacions définitivement l’ardoise et que nous allions de l’avant. C’est l’occasion idéale. Je vais y aller.

— As-tu une cavalière ? demanda Amélia aussi innocemment que possible.

Meredith souhaita qu’il y ait un endroit où se cacher lorsqu’Andrew la regarda rapidement avant de répondre :

— Euh... Non. Je n’en ai pas.

— Tu sais, tu peux y aller avec juste une amie, poursuivit Amélia.

— Je n’ai pas vraiment d’amies qui n’aient pas déjà été invitées.

— Cela tombe bien ! Meredith disait justement qu’elle n’avait pas non plus de cavalier pour l’accompagner. Je crois qu’elle vient juste de s’en trouver un, déclara Maggie.

Il a fallu une seconde à Andrew pour se rendre compte que c’était lui le cavalier en question et il était étonné de la suggestion de Maggie. Il avait vu sa surprise un peu plus tôt lorsqu’elle avait été témoin de ce moment spécial entre lui et Meredith. Il devait avouer que cela avait été assez gênant. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu’elle avait derrière la tête, mais l’idée d’être le cavalier de Meredith — même s’il ne s’agissait pas vraiment d’un rencard — lui plaisait trop pour ne pas saisir une telle occasion.

Sa voix semblait être descendue d’une octave quand il a dit :

— Je serais très heureux d’être votre cavalier Dr Grey, si vous me le permettez.

Il leva les yeux vers Meredith pour voir si elle était d’accord. Remarquant son hésitation, il se dit qu’elle cherchait peut-être les mots pour refuser poliment. Il comprit que c’était prendre ses désirs pour des réalités que d’espérer que Meredith Grey aurait pu s’intéresser à lui. Carina l’avait taquiné à ce sujet ce matin même en le croisant au stand de café en train d’acheter café et muffin pour Meredith. Elle avait aussi remarqué qu’il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de ramener son nom dans la conversation. Sa sœur était sûre qu’il allait se ridiculiser auprès de sa patronne et c’est exactement ce qu’il venait de faire. Il attendait donc sa réponse en retenant presque son souffle.

Meredith, pour sa part, aurait aimé décliner son invitation, rien que pour remettre ses sœurs à leur place. Cependant, elle reçut un coup de genoux de Maggie et sentit le regard d’Amélia qui la mettait au défi de refuser. Ces deux-là étaient capables de rendre la situation encore plus embarrassante si elle ne cédait pas, se dit-elle. Et elle voulait se convaincre que cela n’avait rien à voir avec le fait qu’elle mourait d’envie d’aller au mariage avec lui. Non, pas du tout.

Elle s’entendit répondre :

— Pourquoi pas ? J’aimerais bien.

Un sourire éblouissant illumina le visage d’Andrew. Elle ne put s’empêcher de lui sourire en retour. C’était plus fort qu’elle. Quand elle croisait son regard, elle souriait. Même quand elle pensait seulement à lui, elle souriait. Elle remarqua à peine le départ de ses sœurs qui les laissèrent seuls aussitôt leur mission d’entremetteuses accomplie. Ils terminèrent leur repas presqu’en silence, en se souriant bêtement et en se jetant de langoureux regards de temps en temps, pleinement conscients du flot de sentiments qui les submergeaient et qu’ils ne pourraient plus jamais ignorer.

**Complicated**

(Carolyn Dawn Johnson)

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ax7nnIf6cNo>

  
**[Verse 1]**

I’m so scared that the way that I feel is written all over my face  
When you walk into the room I wanna find a hiding place.  
We used to laugh, we used to hug, the way that old friends do.  
But now a smile and a touch of your hand just makes me come unglued.  
It’s such a contradiction  
Do I lie or tell the truth?  
Is it fact or fiction?  
Oh, the way I feel for you.  
  


 **[Chorus]**  
It’s so complicated  
I’m so frustrated,  
I wanna hold you close, I wanna push you away,  
I wanna make you go, I wanna make you stay.  
Should I say it?  
Should I tell you how I feel?  
Oh, I want you to know, but then again I don’t,  
It's so complicated.  
  


 **[Verse 2]** **  
**Just when I think I’m under control, I think I finally got a grip,  
Another friend tells me that my name is always on your lips.  
They say I’m more than just a friend, they say I must be blind.  
Well, I admit that I’ve seen you watch me from the corner of your eye.  
Oh, it’s so confusing,  
Yeah, I wish you’d just confess.  
But think of what I’d be losing,  
If your answer wasn’t yes.  
  
 **[Chorus]** **…**  
  
 **[Bridge]**  
I hate it  
Cause I've waited so long for someone like you.  
What do I do?  
  
Oh, Should I say it?  
Should I tell you how I feel?  
Oh, I want you to know, but then again I don’t.  
It’s so complicated (3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Définitivement les choses se compliquent. Rendez-vous au mariage dans le prochain chapitre. N’oubliez pas de me laisser un petit commentaire si vous avez aimé (ou pas) !
> 
> À bientôt !


	6. A Kiss to Build a Dream On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ce n’est pas sans une certaine nervosité que Meredith et Andrew s’apprête à assister ensemble au mariage d’Alex. Car il est bien connu que lorsqu’on est à un mariage avec une personne pour laquelle on a le béguin, on a tendance à se laisser aller à l’émotion, à analyser ses propres sentiments, à rêver, à fantasmer et peut-être même à devenir un peu plus… audacieux ?
> 
> A Kiss to Build a Dream On, by Jill Barber

Le jour du mariage était enfin arrivé. Alex et Arizona avaient débarqué chez Meredith dans la matinée et la maison était sens dessus dessous. Andrew avait convenu de retrouver Meredith directement au mariage, préférant s’y rendre avec sa sœur afin de la laisser seule avec son meilleur ami — de toute façon, il n’était jamais très à l’aise avec Alex.

Dès qu’il arriva sur la petite île où le mariage allait se dérouler, il se mit à la chercher des yeux. Comme la moitié des invités, il était très en retard parce qu’ils s’étaient perdus en route et se sont retrouvés en train d’assister à un autre mariage. Il aperçut enfin Meredith dans une magnifique robe bleue. Waouh ! Elle était si belle qu’il en a eu le souffle coupé ! La robe mettait en valeur de manière subtile toutes les courbes de son corps élancé. Un corps dont il n’arrêtait pas de rêver la nuit, couché seul sur son lit à penser à elle. Il se dégageait d’elle une telle sensualité ! 

Elle était en train de discuter avec Alex. Il hésitait à aller la rejoindre. Ils n’avaient jamais vraiment reparlé de cette histoire de cavalier après leur déjeuner à la cafétéria avec ses sœurs la semaine dernière et Andrew se demandait si elle n’avait pas accepté juste pour ne pas paraitre impolie. En tout cas, les choses n’ont jamais plus été les mêmes depuis lors. Son comportement avait complètement changé lorsqu’ils sont rentrés à la maison ce soir-là. Il se rappela qu’elle était assise sur le canapé et s’était brusquement levée pour retourner dans sa chambre dès qu’il l’y avait rejointe, alors qu’elle l’accueillait d’habitude avec un grand sourire et restait à bavarder avec lui très tard avant d’aller se coucher.

Elle passait son temps à l’éviter, se repliant dans sa chambre ou dans celle des enfants quand elle était à la maison, allant même jusqu’à mettre fin à leur habitude de co-voiturage pour aller travailler, sous prétexte qu’elle devait passer prendre tantôt Jo, tantôt Alex, qu’elle aidait avec les préparatifs du mariage. Andrew prenait alors sa propre voiture mais il savait que c’était une excuse, vu que Kepner faisait savoir à qui voulait l’entendre qu’elle s’occupait de tout et qu’elle n’avait jamais vu de futurs mariés aussi désintéressés par la cérémonie de leur mariage.

Andrew se rendit compte qu’il la dévorait des yeux quand il entendit une voix derrière elle lui dire :

— Alors, elle te plait ?

Il se retourna et vit Maggie qui lui souriait.

— Quoi ? demanda-t-il.

— Ma sœur, idiot !

— Euh quoi ? Pourquoi… hum… pourquoi tu me demandes cela ? bégaya-t-il.

Maggie le regarda et ce qu’elle voyait dans ses yeux ne laissait plus aucun doute dans son esprit — si jamais elle en avait.

— C’est bien ce que je pensais… elle te plait ! s’exclama-t-elle.

Andrew ne savait pas trop quoi répondre.

— Maggie… Est-ce que tu essaies vraiment de me brancher avec ta sœur ? Avec… notre histoire ?

— Toi et moi, c’est de l’histoire ancienne, Andrew.

— Oui, mais… pourquoi ? insista-t-il.

— Parce que tu ne m’as jamais regardé comme tu la regardes. Et parce qu’il y a quelque chose qui illumine son regard ces derniers temps et que je pense que c’est toi. Je crois que… tu lui plais aussi.

— Je ne crois pas, non. Ta sœur et moi… cela ne risque pas d’arriver ! dit Andrew d’un ton plein de désespoir. ~~~~

— Pourquoi pas ? En tout cas, tu ne le sauras jamais si tu restes planté là au lieu d’aller la rejoindre comme que tu en meurs d’envie de toute évidence. Allez, vas-y. T’es son cavalier non ? l’encouragea Maggie. Moi, je dois aller sauver Jackson, que j’aperçois là-bas, d’une étrange conversation avec Matthew.

Andrew regarda dans la direction qu’elle avait indiquée et comprit ce qu’elle voulait dire en voyant les deux hommes. Il sourit à Maggie et lui dit :

— Tu ne m’as jamais regardé comme tu le regardes non plus, tu sais. Vas-y… et… merci, Maggie.

Maggie lui toucha le bras et lui dit :

— Bonne chance.

Après un moment d’hésitation, il décida d’aller lui parler en voyant qu’Alex était sur le point de partir. Il fallait qu’il sache si Maggie avait raison ou si elle allait continuer à l’éviter. Les doutes d’Andrew se confirmèrent car Meredith s’est rapidement retournée et s’est délibérément éloignée dans la direction opposée lorsqu’elle l’a vu s’approcher ! Elle ne s’en était même pas caché ! Il n’en revenait pas ! Maggie ne devait pas connaitre sa sœur aussi bien qu’elle le pensait.

Il s’est dit qu’il avait vraiment besoin d’un verre et se dirigea vers le bar. Qadri l’invita à rejoindre le petit groupe d’internes — Helm, Schmitt et Parker — qui profitaient visiblement un peu trop des boissons gratuites du bar. Il accepta avec un enthousiasme factice puisque la seule personne avec laquelle il voulait être semblait avoir mis un point d’honneur à le fuir.

On dirait qu’il avait le don d’être attiré uniquement par des femmes hors de sa portée, soit parce qu’elles avaient été déportées en Suisse, soit parce qu’elles étaient des chirurgiennes primées qui ne sortaient pas avec des résidents. Il se sentait mal d’avoir oublié Sam si rapidement, mais il ne pouvait pas lutter contre ce qu’il ressentait pour Meredith.

Il avait entendu Meredith et Alex parler à Cristina Yang ce matin et c’est là qu’il avait réalisé qu’il n’avait pas pensé à Sam depuis un bon bout de temps. Il ne lui avait parlé qu’une seule fois depuis son départ pour la Suisse. Il semblerait qu’il était vraiment passé à autre chose comme elle le lui avait conseillé ce jour-là. Il espérait qu’elle l’avait fait également. Elle le méritait.

Comme il n’était pas du genre à se saouler, après un ou deux shots et une bière, il a préféré ne pas rester au bar pour éviter de boire au même rythme que les internes. Ces derniers allaient tous être complètement ivres avant la fin de la cérémonie si le serveur continuait à remplir leurs verres de cette façon. Se sentant un peu seul, il s’éloigna de la foule pour aller admirer le splendide jardin qui l’entourait. 

********************************************

Décidément, Meredith ne passait pas du tout un bon moment à ce mariage. Elle avait reçu un choc ce matin en apprenant le départ prochain d’Alex et de Jo pour Boston. Elle avait même eu la faiblesse de proposer à Jo un poste de titulaire dans son service au _Grey-Sloan_ pour tenter de la retenir et, par la même occasion, de retenir Alex. Évidemment, elle l’avait regretté tout de suite après — OK, elle l’admettait : c’était Richard qui l’avait sermonnée à ce sujet. Mais elle a compris qu’elle n’avait pas le droit de faire obstacle à la carrière de Jo, juste parce qu’elle ne voulait pas perdre sa _personne_.

Alex la comprenait mieux que quiconque ; que deviendrait-elle sans lui ? Elle craignait de se retrouver seule alors qu’elle avait enfin réussi à se sentir bien dans un monde sans Cristina et sans Derek. Elle chassa la petite voix qui lui disait que cela avait sans doute quelque chose à voir avec un certain résident.

Elle sirotait un verre de bourbon, debout sur la grande terrasse où était disposées quelques tables, quand Alex s’approcha d’elle.

— Bientôt, ce sera le tour de Maggie et d’Amélia de se marier et alors ce sera officiel : je serai vraiment toute seule ! lui dit-elle, en essayant de ne pas paraître trop triste pour qu’il ne se sente pas coupable de partir.

— Dans ce cas, tu n’auras qu’à te marier aussi, répondit Alex.

— Tu es la deuxième personne de la journée à me donner ce judicieux conseil. Mais non, merci.

— Quelle est donc cette personne très sage ? Jo ou Arizona ?

— Non, c’était Zola.

Elle lui rapporta alors la conversation qu’elle avait eu avec sa fille alors qu’elle était en train de la coiffer pour le mariage. Il avait paru très grave quand il lui répondit :

— Zola a raison, tu sais. Je sais que Derek te manque, mais ce n’est ni le trahir, ni faire preuve de gourmandise si tu retombes amoureuse et te remaries. Je suis certain que c’est ce qu’il voudrait aussi ; il voudrait te voir heureuse. Tu peux être sûre que je ne raterais ce mariage pour rien au monde.

— Si tu dois revenir à Seattle uniquement pour mon mariage, cela veut dire que je ne te reverrai jamais car cela ne risque pas d’arriver.

— En effet, cela ne risque pas d’arriver, dit-il sur un ton ironique. Pour cela, tu dois d’abord commencer par sortir avec quelqu’un.

— Arrêtes ! Tu deviens pire que Cristina. Cela ne m’intéresse pas de sortir avec quelqu’un.

— Même pas avec le bel italien que tu dévores des yeux tout le temps ? J’ai vu comment vous vous regardiez ce matin.

— Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Cristina a essayé de me tirer les vers du nez ce matin à propos d’Andrew. C’est toi qui lui en a parlé ?

— Et alors, tu craques pour lui, non ?

— Non ! mentit-elle.

— En tout cas, il a un énorme béguin pour toi ; je parierai mon dernier dollar là-dessus.

Meredith poussa un long soupir. Elle ne l’avouera surement pas à ses sœurs mais Alex était sa _personne_ et elle pouvait tout lui dire.

— OK, j’ai un peu le béguin pour lui aussi, t’es content ? C’est ce que tu voulais m’entendre dire ? lui dit-elle, presqu’en lui aboyant dessus.

Mais son ami ne s’en offusqua pas et se mit plutôt à rire. Meredith se mit immédiatement à sourire également, puis elle ajouta d’un ton rêveur :

— Il est sexy… il est drôle… mais… mais c’est compliqué. Il a une petite amie en Suisse.

— Cela ne l’empêche pas de reluquer tes fesses dans cette étourdissante robe moulante que tu portes.

— Ne fais pas ton _Evil Spawn_ , Alex.

— Je t’assure. Il est là, en bas. À trois heures. Et il reluque tes fesses ! 

Meredith risqua un regard à sa droite. Il était là, en effet, en pleine conversation avec Maggie. Il était à tomber dans son costume.

— Ferme la bouche, Mer… la taquina Alex.

— La ferme, Alex ! Qu’est-ce qui vous prends à tous de vouloir me caser avec lui ? Maggie et Amélia me rendent suffisamment dingue à jouer les entremetteuses sans que tu t’y mettes toi aussi.

— Je ne te demande pas de l’épouser ; je veux seulement que tu t’amuses, Mer. Tu le mérites. Je ne veux pas que tu sois triste après mon départ. Sors, rencontre des gens, profite de la vie ! Ce ne serait pas le mec le plus inapproprié que tu mettrais dans ton lit, de toute façon.

— Je vais dire à Kepner que le mariage est annulé. Il est hors de question que je laisse Jo épouser _Evil_ _Spawn_ _!_

Alex éclata de rire avant de devenir soudainement grave. Il n’était pas devenu sa _personne_ sans raison. Il a toujours su ce qu’elle ne pouvait pas exprimer avec des mots. Il savait aussi ce qu’elle n’osait même pas s’avouer à elle-même. Il lui dit :

— Sérieusement Mer, l’histoire ne se répète pas forcément, tu sais.

— Quoi ? Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? dit-elle un peu sèchement, toujours dans le déni et sur la défensive.

Mais il n’avait pas vraiment besoin de lui expliquer quoi que ce soit. Ils savaient tous les deux qu’elle comprenait parfaitement ce qu’il voulait dire. Elle était toujours là à attendre que le prochain malheur s’abatte sur elle et, pendant ce temps, elle en oubliait d’aller de l’avant et surtout, elle en oubliait de vivre.

Il fit un pas comme s’il allait partir puis s’immobilisa pour lui dire :

— Je vais aller voir où se cache ma future femme car les invités et le pasteur sont en retard. Je m’en fou que Kepner me fasse ma fête comme elle a dit qu’elle le ferait.

Puis, il la regarda et ajouta doucement après une courte pause :

— Mer, tu sais… même si je dois quitter Seattle, je serais toujours là pour toi. T’en as conscience ?

— Oui, je le sais, lui répondit-elle en souriant.

— Tu t’en sortiras bien.

Elle acquiesça de la tête.

— Et voilà ton Italien ! dit-il en riant tout bas tandis qu’il s’éloignait.

_Oh non !_

Quand elle a vu Andrew s’avancer vers elle, elle a une fois de plus opté pour la solution facile : la fuite. Elle s’est rapidement détournée pour se faufiler à travers les petits groupes d’invités et aller rejoindre April et Catherine qui se tenaient dans le coin le plus éloigné de là où il était, consciente qu’il avait très bien remarqué qu’elle l’avait fait intentionnellement et qu’il pouvait penser qu’elle était en train de le snober.

Elle savait évidemment qu’elle n’allait pas pouvoir l’éviter indéfiniment puisqu’ils vivaient sous le même toit. Tôt ou tard, il faudrait bien qu’ils reconnaissent cette forte attirance qu’il y avait entre eux. Elle avait failli se jeter sur lui l’autre jour quand il était venu s’asseoir à côté d’elle sur le canapé et elle s’était littéralement enfuie dans sa chambre. Comment en effet rester de marbre quand elle avait rêvé une fois qu’elle lui arrachait ce T-shirt noir sexy qu’il portait et qui semblait être son préféré ? 

Combien de temps encore allait-elle lutter contre ce qu’elle ressentait pour lui ? De quoi avait-elle peur exactement ? N’était-il pas temps pour elle d’être gourmande ? Elle était très tentée ces derniers temps par une friandise hyper alléchante « _made in Italy_ ». Qu’est-ce qui la retenait d’y goûter ?

Après trois quart d’heure à tergiverser pour savoir si elle devait continuer à l’éviter ou non, Meredith n’y tint plus. Elle mourait d’envie d’être avec lui. Après tout, c’était un mariage et ils étaient censés s’amuser. Andrew savait toujours comment la faire rire. Il était temps qu’elle aille rejoindre son cavalier. Justement, à ce moment précis, elle l’a vue qui s’éloignait des invités et décida de le suivre. 

********************************************

Entendant des bruits de pas derrière lui, Andrew se retourna et vit Meredith marcher dans sa direction. Il était étonné de la voir là. Ce n’était pas un secret qu’elle l’évitait depuis une semaine.

— Dr Grey, vous n’auriez pas vu ma cavalière par hasard ?

Meredith soupira. Elle savait qu’il aurait le droit de la rembarrer, vu la façon dont elle l’avait traité ces derniers jours.

— Andrew, je suis désolée. J’ai été d’une humeur un peu triste depuis ce matin et… euh… je…

— Je comprends. Les mariages font remonter pas mal d’émotions certaines fois.

— Oui… en effet, acquiesça-t-elle.

Il devait penser à Sam, se dit-elle, mais elle comprenait car ce matin Derek lui manquait énormément quand Alex avait fait référence à leur mariage sur un post-it et aussi quand Zola lui avait demandé si elle se remarierait jamais un jour.

Andrew se demandait si elle le cherchait ou si elle avait besoin d’un peu de solitude comme lui.

— Meredith, si vous voulez être seule, je…

— Non ! s’écria-t-elle presque, avant de poursuivre plus posément, non… je ne veux pas être seule…

Oh ça non, elle ne voulait plus être seule !

— Marchons un peu ; tu veux bien ? lui proposa-t-elle.

Ils se donnèrent la main et se mirent à marcher tranquillement en admirant la beauté des lieux. Ils étaient tous les deux plus que conscients de cette troublante proximité entre eux. Ni l’un ni l’autre ne savait quoi dire. Andrew ne savait pas pourquoi elle était là mais pour l’instant, il était simplement heureux de la voir.

Il finit par rompre le silence :

— Zola est vraiment jolie en demoiselle d’honneur. Tout comme Sofia.

— En effet, elles sont toutes les deux très mignonnes. Les enfants s’amusent comme des fous.

Ils ont commencé à parler de l’excitation de Zola d’être demoiselle d’honneur pour la première fois afin de ne pas avoir à parler de leurs sentiments et surtout, afin d’oublier que leurs corps étaient si proches. Mais après la coiffure, la robe, les chaussures, les fleurs, les poses interminables pour les photographes, ils ont épuisé le sujet et ne pouvaient penser à rien d’autre qu’à l’envie de s’embrasser.

Arrivés sur un petit pont, ils s’arrêtèrent un instant. Meredith semblait nerveuse et ne pouvait pas soutenir son regard. Mais Andrew continuait de la fixer, la consumant de toute l’intensité de son regard. Elle n’eut pas d’autre choix que de relever la tête pour rencontrer ses magnifiques yeux noirs qui lui disaient tout ce qu’il ne pouvait pas lui dire. Elle ne voulait rien d’autre que de pouvoir goûter à ses lèvres rien que pour un instant.

_Rien que pour un seul petit instant…_

Elle fit un pas vers lui et hésita une seconde… et puis n’y tenant plus, elle se haussa et jeta ses bras autour de son cou pour écraser passionnément ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Lorsque leurs lèvres se sont rencontrées, une onde de choc s’est propagée dans tout leur corps. D’abord surpris, Andrew mit une fraction de seconde à réagir. C’était le temps dont son esprit avait eu besoin pour enregistrer le fait que Meredith Grey l’embrassait et qu’il pouvait l’embrasser aussi comme il en mourait d’envie depuis des semaines !

Fermant les yeux, il glissa rapidement la main derrière son dos pour la serrer contre lui et répondre à son baiser. Ses lèvres avaient le meilleur goût de tout l’univers. C’était viscéral, profond et émotionnel. Mais aussi soudainement qu’elle l’avait embrassé, Meredith mit fin à leur baiser après seulement une dizaine de secondes, haletante.

_Oh mon Dieu, qu’est-ce qu’elle avait fait ! Elle venait d’embrasser Andrew Deluca !_

— Andrew, je… je suis désolée… je…

Tandis qu’elle était sur le point de s’extirper de ses bras, Andrew réagit en une fraction de seconde et l’attira un peu plus près de lui, une main autour de sa taille, pour prévenir sa fuite.

— Meredith, attends ! dit-il d’une voix suppliante.

Il la tenait très fermement dans ses bras l’obligeant à rejeter la tête en arrière pour le regarder.

— Andrew… protesta faiblement Meredith.

— Mer, dit-il sur le même ton, il y a quelque chose entre nous et je sais que tu le ressens toi aussi. T’enfuir et ne pas en parler n’est pas la meilleure solution.

— Je n’aurais jamais dû… tu es mon résident et… je suis ta titulaire, se réprimanda-t-elle.

— Tous les invités venus assister à ce mariage te diront de trouver un argument plus convaincant, répliqua Andrew sur un ton moqueur.

— Mais… Maggie… balbutia Meredith avant qu’Andrew lui coupe la parole.

— Je me demande bien pourquoi elle a voulu que je sois ton cavalier ce soir ? dit-il en haussant les sourcils et en penchant la tête de côté.

Ce n’était pas vraiment une question vu qu’ils connaissaient tous les deux la réponse. Cependant, Meredith semblait encore plus nerveuse quand elle a compris ce que cela signifiait. Non… ils ne pouvaient pas être ensemble !

Andrew lui encerclait toujours la taille de son bras gauche. Il lui souriait. Elle était plus que consciente d’être dans ses bras et elle voulait laisser son corps aller contre lui et s’autoriser à ressentir ce torrent de sensations nouvelles qui secouait tout son être, faisant un peu fléchir ses genoux. De sa main droite, il lui caressait la joue pour lui faire incliner un tout petit peu la tête et il commença à se pencher lentement, très lentement…

Mais il s’est arrêté lorsque leurs lèvres étaient sur le point de se toucher, à quelques millimètres l’une de l’autre à peine. Meredith pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage. Il voulait que ce soit elle qui franchisse la distance qui les séparait. Et toutes les fibres de son corps le voulaient aussi, mais au lieu de cela, elle murmura :

— Andrew… c’est une très mauvaise idée.

_Genre, la meilleure mauvaise idée !_

Andrew nota que sa voix manquait de conviction et qu’elle avait cessé de bouger, comme si elle ne voulait plus s’enfuir.

— Meredith, chut ! Donne-moi tes lèvres.

La voix d’Andrew était rauque de désir. Son nez frôlait le sien, envoyant des frissons le long de ses nerfs. Ses lèvres étaient maintenant si proches des siennes qu’elles se touchaient presque. Elle était à sa merci. Elle ne pouvait plus résister. Elle sentait sa volonté l’abandonner.

— Andrew ! soupira-t-elle.

C’était un faible murmure pour lui faire savoir qu’elle se rendait. Mais Andrew avait dû l’interpréter encore comme un refus parce qu’il lui répéta :

— Chut !

Elle pensait que ses intentions n’étaient pas assez claires et se serra contre lui encore plus en fermant les yeux et en lui tendant les lèvres.

À ce moment précis, Andrew releva légèrement la tête et lui demanda d’un ton perplexe :

— Meredith ! Tu entends ça ?

Meredith finit par sentir que quelque chose clochait dans la voix d’Andrew.

— Quoi ? demanda-t-elle, revenant lentement à la réalité.

Étaient-ce des cris ? Ils tendirent l’oreille et remarquèrent que c’étaient des appels à l’aide qui venaient d’un abri de jardin non loin de l’endroit où ils étaient. C’étaient Alex et Jo ! Pas besoin de se demander ce qu’ils faisaient là !

Quelques instants plus tard, Andrew a réussi à défoncer la porte d’un seul coup de pied et à libérer les futurs époux qui s’y étaient enfermés malencontreusement, dans leur hâte de commencer la lune de miel plus tôt que prévu.

— Mer ! Deluca ! Content de vous voir, les remercia Alex.

— Meredith, il y a un cadavre là-dedans, annonça Jo.

— Quoi ! Alors… on appelle une ambulance ? demanda Meredith.

Mais Alex répondit :

— Il n’y a pas d’urgence ! Mais si vous cherchiez un coin discret, trouvez-vous-en un autre.

Meredith lui lança un regard noir mais il se contenta de lui sourire en leur disant :

— Vite, retournons au mariage.

Andrew prit la main de Meredith instinctivement tandis qu’ils couraient légèrement pour retourner à la fête.

********************************************

Toute la planification du mariage a été chamboulée car le pasteur n’était toujours pas arrivé et l’organisatrice du mariage, une jeune femme aussi bizarre qu’April, a eu une réaction allergique aux fruits de mer. Le mariage a finalement eu lieu sur le ferry-boat deux heures plus tard, officié par un pasteur très sexy en robe bleue. Mais après le sauvetage d’Alex et de Jo, le charme avait été rompu. Andrew pensait que toute cette agitation était comme une providence pour Meredith, qui semblait regretter de l’avoir embrassé sur une impulsion. Elle avait recommencé à éviter son regard et elle est partie sans lui dire un mot, dès que le ferry-boat accosta, pour ramener les enfants à la maison.

Il a laissé Carina le traîner à la fête organisée chez Jackson, mais il s’y ennuya à mourir. Carina avait le cœur brisé parce que Arizona avait quitté la ville aujourd’hui et, en plus de cela, Meredith n’était même pas là. Il s’est retrouvé assis à côté de Webber et ils ont tous les deux passé la soirée à trinquer aux jeunes mariés avec la boisson préférée de Webber — du jus de pomme pétillant !

Il était plus de 9 heures du soir quand il arriva à la maison — ou plutôt chez Meredith — après avoir déposé chez elle une Carina vachement éméchée. La maison était silencieuse et sombre ; Meredith et les enfants devaient être endormis depuis longtemps. Andrew mourrait d’envie d’aller la rejoindre dans sa chambre, de se glisser dans le lit à côté d’elle et de lui faire l’amour. Mais ce n’était que ses fantasmes, encore plus délirants après ce baiser merveilleux, qui étaient en train de parler. Il savait que c’était bien plus sage d’aller prendre une douche — de préférence très froide — et de se coucher sans plus tarder. Au moins, il la retrouverait dans ses rêves et pourrait revivre encore et encore leur baiser.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il sortit de la douche, revigoré. Vêtu de son pyjama, il se rendit au salon pour aller récupérer ses écouteurs qu’il avait dû laisser sur le canapé — il n’avait pas du tout sommeil en fin de compte et voulait écouter un peu de musique, à défaut de pouvoir jouer de la guitare aussi tard. Il trébucha sur un jouet et se cogna contre un meuble ; il laissa échapper un cri de douleur en maudissant le pauvre jouet entre ses dents.

Il était en train de retourner les coussins et les couvertures à la recherche de ses écouteurs qu’il n’arrivait pas à retrouver, lorsqu’un bruit attira son attention. Il leva les yeux et s’arrêta net quand il vit Meredith.

_Waouh ! Elle était… Waouh !_

Son imagination devait certainement lui jouer des tours. Elle portait une superbe nuitsette de couleur ivoire clair, fait de satin fin et doux, avec un kimono assorti, qui lui arrivait au-dessus du genou, qu’elle avait laissé ouvert. Ses longs cheveux lui tombaient sur les épaules. Andrew était sans voix. Il n’y avait pas de mots pour décrire à quel point elle était belle et sexy.

Après ce qui lui a semblé être une éternité, la voix de Meredith, douce et sensuelle, peut-être un peu timide aussi, rompit le silence : 

— Salut !

**A Kiss to Build a Dream On**

(Jill Barber)

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h83pPedQwyU>

Give me a kiss to build a dream on  
And my imagination would thrive upon that kiss,  
Sweetheart, I ask no more than this  
A kiss to build a dream on.  
Give me a kiss before you leave me  
And my imagination will feed my hungry heart,  
Leave me one thing before we part,  
A kiss to build a dream on.

//: When I’m alone with my fantasies, I’ll be with you,  
Weaving romances and making believe they’re true.

Oh give me your lips for just a moment  
And my imagination will make that moment live.  
Give me what you alone can give  
A kiss to build a dream on.://  
A kiss to build a dream on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levez la main si vous voulez savoir ce qui va se passer ! LOL !
> 
> Je sais que cette semaine est spéciale car Merluca est enfin de retour sur nos écrans ! J’ai vraiment aimé les deux premiers épisodes de la nouvelle saison. Je suis contente de voir à quel point Meredith tient à Andrew et l’aide à aller mieux. Il est à tomber dans son uniforme bleu marine ! Et, je ne sais pas si vous l’avez remarqué, ils flirtaient carrément dans leur dernière scène ! J’espère que Derek lui donnera sa bénédiction pour refaire sa vie et j’espère qu’il lui dira de choisir Andrew (de manière détournée bien-sûr comme l’avait fait Natasha en lui disant d’embrasser celui qui faisait remonter le temps pour elle). Meredith qui attrape le virus va être très pénible pour Andrew. J’espère qu’elle se réveillera en entendant la voix d’Andrew lui dire qu’il l’aime et qu’il a besoin d’elle. Qui sait, peut-être que c’est Andrew qui va la sauver en diagnostiquant une complication provoquée par le virus !
> 
> À bientôt !


	7. You’re Makin’ Me High

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meredith et Andrew n’arrivent pas à se sortir de la tête ce baiser échangé pendant le mariage d’Alex. Alors que le désir entre eux monte d’un cran, il en va de même de leur dilemme : que se passera-t-il s’ils cèdent à ce désir fou ?
> 
> You’re Making Me High, by Toni Braxton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, don’t google translate if you don’t speak French. And specially for my dear fan Paloma, be patient, the translation is coming soon.

_Il était en train de retourner les coussins et les couvertures à la recherche de ses écouteurs qu’il n’arrivait pas à retrouver, lorsqu’un bruit attira son attention. Il leva les yeux et s’arrêta net quand il vit Meredith._

_Waouh ! Elle était… Waouh !_

_Son imagination devait certainement lui jouer des tours. Elle portait une superbe nuisette de couleur ivoire clair, fait de satin fin et doux, avec un kimono assorti qui lui arrivait au-dessus du genou, qu’elle avait laissé ouvert. Ses longs cheveux lui tombaient sur les épaules. Andrew était sans voix. Il n’y avait pas de mots pour décrire à quel point elle était belle et sexy._

_Après ce qui lui a semblé être une éternité, la voix de Meredith, douce et sensuelle, peut-être un peu timide aussi, rompit le silence :_

_— Salut !_

Andrew ne s’attendait pas à la voir. Il n’avait pas cessé de penser à elle depuis le baiser. Cela n’avait pas été facile de résister à l’envie de monter dans sa chambre et voilà que maintenant elle était là dans cette aguichante tenue qui lui faisait tourner la tête. Il ne savait pas trop comment réagir parce qu’elle avait complètement paniqué après l’avoir embrassé. Qu’est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Elle avait certainement besoin de temps. La dernière chose qu’il voulait c’était la brusquer. Il était prêt à l’attendre. Et soudain il sut, sans l’ombre d’un doute, qu’il l’attendra aussi longtemps qu’il le faudra.

— Salut ! répondit-il.

— Tu es déjà rentré, commenta-t-elle.

— Ouais… est-ce que je t’ai réveillé ? J’ai… j’ai trébuché sur l’une des voitures de Bailey et…

— Je me demande lequel de vous deux joue le plus avec ces voitures, l’interrompit Meredith, une lueur de tendresse dans les yeux tandis qu’elle évoquait l’image d’Andrew et du petit garçon jouant ensemble.

Mais les hommes n’aimaient pas qu’on leur rappelle qu’ils pouvaient être aussi de vrais petits garçons certaines fois et Andrew répliqua :

— Moi, je les répare, c’est tout.

— Oh, bien-entendu ! ironisa Meredith.

— Euh… je suis désolé de t’avoir réveillée, répéta Andrew.

— Non… tu ne m’as pas réveillée. Je n’arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil.

En effet, elle se tournait et se retournait dans son lit depuis environ une heure mais n’y arrivait pas. Comme toujours, elle pensait à lui. Elle l’imaginait à côté d’elle en train de la toucher et ne pouvait s’empêcher de se toucher elle-même. Elle revivait leur baiser encore et encore. Ils ne pouvaient pas prétendre que ce n’était pas arrivé. Ils devaient en parler et elle ne pouvait pas attendre jusqu’à demain.

Elle l’avait entendu rentrer et elle était restée un bon moment à se demander si elle devait ou non aller dans sa chambre. Elle s’était finalement décidée à descendre en entendant du bruit dans le salon sachant que c’était lui. Mais elle ne savait pas par où commencer. Elle se sentait un peu gauche et jouait avec la ceinture de son kimono avant de la nouer autour de sa taille pour cacher sa nuisette qu’elle trouva soudain un peu trop courte. Une petite voix lui demandait pourquoi elle avait enfilé cette lingerie affriolante si elle ne voulait que parler. Mais elle connaissait la réponse. Elle voulait être avec lui — elle le désirait si fort !

Andrew était devenu silencieux et la regardait fixement. Il voyait bien qu’elle voulait parler du baiser. Malheureusement, il savait ce qu’elle allait dire et appréhendait de l’entendre. Elle allait probablement dire qu’elle était désolée et que cela ne se reproduirait plus jamais. Et lui, était-il censé répondre que ce n’était pas grave, que c’était oublié, pour éviter que cela n’affecte leur travail et surtout les prémices d’une amitié potentielle entre eux ? Elle pourrait trouver plein d’excuses pour continuer de nier qu’il y avait quelque chose entre eux et l’éviter comme elle n’a pas arrêté de le faire durant toute la semaine. Mais la vérité c’est que… la vérité c’est qu’elle l’avait embrassé aujourd’hui et qu’il aurait voulu qu’elle ne se soit jamais arrêtée !

— Je… je vais voir si… si je trouve quelque chose à la cuisine… pour m’aider à m’endormir, bégaya-t-elle.

Andrew sembla avoir enfin retrouvé sa langue et proposa :

— OK. Euh… Que dirais-tu d’un verre de lait chaud avec du miel ?

— Du lait chaud ? C’est pour les enfants, non ?

— Peut-être, mais c’est efficace.

Meredith fit la grimace :

— Beurk ! 

— D’accord. Pigé, pas de lait chaud ; tu n’es pas Ellis. Hum... du thé alors ? Je peux te préparer une tisane. J’ai ce qu’il faut.

Pas étonnant. Cette maison ne manquait de rien depuis qu’il était là. Et il ne voulait même pas que Meredith lui rembourse ne serait-ce qu’une partie des courses qu’il faisait tout le temps.

— D’accord. Allons-y pour la tisane.

Dans la cuisine, une fois qu’Andrew ait eu fini de mettre la bouilloire sur le feu tandis que Meredith sortait les tasses du placard pour les mettre sur le comptoir, il y a eu un bref moment de silence. Elle était visiblement mal à l’aise en sa présence alors il s’est mis à parler du mariage qui a été un fiasco total au grand dam d’April. Il réussit même à la faire rire. Ils avaient également appris le mariage d’April et de Matthew et se sont réjouis pour eux. Andrew lui parla de la fête chez Jackson qu’elle avait ratée et Meredith lui parla du départ prochain d’Alex et de Jo pour Boston — il comprit mieux pourquoi elle avait l’air un peu triste au mariage.

Lorsque le thé fut prêt, Andrew suggéra qu’ils aillent au salon. Ils s’assirent tous les deux sur le canapé mais un peu à l’écart l’un de l’autre. Là, un autre silence s’est installé tandis qu’ils buvaient tranquillement leur boisson chaude à petites gorgées, perdu chacun dans leurs pensées. Andrew fixait sa tasse comme si une réponse à toutes leurs interrogations allait en jaillir. Et soudainement, il l’entendit dire :

— Je ne suis pas désolée de t’avoir embrassé au mariage.

Elle avait parlé d’une voix douce et posée. Andrew l’entendit à peine. Surpris, il leva les yeux vers elle, comme pour avoir une confirmation de ce qu’elle avait dit. Mais la façon dont elle le regardait était suffisante. Il l’espérait secrètement du plus profond de son cœur et était si heureux de l’entendre le lui dire !

— Et… c’est tout ce à quoi je peux penser depuis, a-t-elle poursuivit.

Oui, et c’était un euphémisme car elle n’arrivait pas à le chasser de son esprit, à tel point que cela tournait à l’obsession, pensa-t-elle.

Le visage d’Andrew s’éclaira d’un grand sourire. Il répondit simplement de la même voix douce et posée :

— Je suis heureux que tu m’aies embrassé et… moi non plus je n’arrive pas à oublier ce baiser.

Meredith lui sourit, heureuse de voir que ce baiser voulait dire quelque chose pour lui également.

— Bien. Qu’est-ce qu’on fait alors ? demanda-t-elle avec un petit rire nerveux.

Andrew déposa sa tasse sur la table basse et s’approcha lentement d’elle. Il s’accroupi devant elle et lui prit sa tasse des mains pour la déposer également. Ensuite, il prit ses deux mains dans les siennes et lui répondit avec un sourire narquois, mais en italien :

— _Je suggère qu’on continue à s’embrasser… et qu’on ne s’arrête jamais._

— _Ça me convient parfaitement_ , répondit-elle également en italien.

Andrew semblait étonné et sous le charme en voyant qu’elle comprenait et parlait l’italien. Elle gloussa légèrement et répondit à sa question muette, toujours en italien :

— _Je t’ai dit que j’ai fait trois ans d’italien à l’Université ?_

— Waouh ! s’exclama Andrew.

Elle poursuivit en français : 

— Ouais ! Mais malheureusement, il ne me reste que quelques mots pour déchiffrer les menus aux restaurants italiens.

— Je n’ai aucun doute que tu puisses faire de la lecture d’un menu italien l’une des choses les plus sexy au monde, répondit Andrew.

Puis, quittant sa posture accroupie, il s’assit à côté d’elle sur le canapé avant de continuer en italien, sans lui lâcher la main :

— _Mais tu sais, je peux aussi t’apprendre d’autres mots qui te seront très utiles pour d’autres… occasions_.

Le double sens de ses propos était à peine voilé et Meredith ne put s’empêcher de rougir un peu. Quand elle était près de lui, il faisait toujours monter sa température.

— Tu sais, je préfère qu’on parle un peu d’abord, mais en français s’il te plait — bien que j’adore quand tu parles italien. 

Andrew savait que ce qui s’était passé n’était pas dû à une simple attirance sexuelle. Il n’avait jamais ressenti cela pour personne. Même pour Sam.

— Mer, je comprends que tu ressentes le besoin d’en parler mais moi je sais déjà tout ce dont j’ai besoin de savoir. Je sais que rien n’est plus important que toi et moi en ce moment et ce que l’on ressent. Je sais que j’ai envie d’être avec toi. Je sais que j’ai besoin de toi. Et toi, Meredith, est-ce que tu sais ce que tu veux ?

Meredith ne connaissait pas ce côté de la personnalité d’Andrew. Il paraissait si confiant, si sûr de lui, mais dans le bon sens du terme, sans être présomptueux. Il la comprenait et la respectait et se voulait rassurant. Il savait exactement ce qu’il voulait, contrairement à elle qui ne savait pas vraiment ce qu’elle voulait. Tout ce qui était en train de se passer entre eux était un peu déroutant et cela l’effrayait.

Elle avait envie de lui jusqu’à en devenir folle. Elle avait mis ces vêtements de nuit sexy dans un but précis. Mais elle savait au fond d’elle que ceci n’était pas un jeu de séduction pour elle. Cela faisait longtemps qu’elle n’y avait pas joué de toute façon. Elle se rappelle qu’elle était très bonne à ce jeu-là ; elle pouvait draguer qui elle voulait dans les bars. Ce qui rendait ce jeu particulièrement facile, c’est que l’enjeu n’était qu’une nuit de sexe et que le mec partait au petit matin. Mais avec lui, ce n’était pas un jeu. Elle voulait une nuit d’amour avec Andrew. Et surtout, elle voulait qu’il soit encore là au petit matin.

— Ce n’est pas aussi simple que je le voudrais, Andrew, dit-elle. Pour commencer, on pourrait essayer de ne pas brusquer les choses et… de se connaitre mieux.

— Je pense qu’il est un peu trop tard pour le côté « _ne pas brusquer les choses_ ». Nous avons sauté beaucoup d’étapes vu que nous habitons déjà ensemble depuis six semaines, plaisanta Andrew en souriant. Et pour ce qu’il s’agit de mieux se connaître, eh bien... en plus d’être tout le temps ensemble au boulot, on prend le petit déjeuner et le dîner ensemble presque tous les jours et on passe notre temps libre avec les enfants. On a déjà eu notre premier rencard et notre premier baiser aujourd’hui... en quelque sorte. J’ai déjà vu tes sous-vêtements que tu laisses trainer tout le temps dans le sèche-linge... Hum, très sexy en passant ! Je sais que tu as le plus beau rire au monde et que tu es une maman extraordinaire et une chirurgienne hors pair. Je sais aussi que tu es une terrible cuisinière — mais savoir cuisiner est loin d’être un critère rédhibitoire pour moi ! Et je suis même disposé à faire semblant d’aimer les comédies romantiques si cela signifie que tu t’endormiras dans mes bras. Et tant pis si tu ronfles ! 

Meredith ne put s’empêcher d’éclater de rire et de le pousser gentiment avec son coude.

— Je ne ronfle pas, voyons ! protesta-t-elle.

— Si, je t’assure, affirma Andrew en riant également.

Mais soudainement, il s’arrêta de rire pour la regarder droit dans les yeux. Sa voix devint plus grave et son regard plus intense quand il reprit la parole :

— Mer… on fera comme tu voudras. Cela pourrait être tellement incroyable entre nous ! Je sais que c’est un peu compliqué, alors... on ira doucement. Mais ce soir… ce soir j’ai envie d’embrasser ma cavalière, si elle me le permet.

C’était très galant de sa part, pensa Meredith, vu qu’elle ne lui avait pas demandé la permission de l’embrasser cet après-midi au mariage. Elle aussi, elle avait envie d’embrasser son séduisant cavalier dont la proximité brouillait littéralement ses pensées et faisait battre son cœur plus vite. Il lui caressait le dos de la main avec son pouce et envoyait des frissons dans tout son corps. Il lui souriait et ses yeux scrutaient son visage avec adoration… elle pourrait aisément se perdre dans ce regard sensuel et profond.

Ils commencèrent à se pencher l’un vers l’autre… lentement… jusqu’à ce que leurs lèvres se rencontrent. Ils fermèrent les yeux en même temps. Et ce fut magique ! Ce fut comme si le temps s’était arrêté. Andrew glissa une main sur sa nuque et elle a enfoui ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Waouh ! Ils étaient si épais et si soyeux. Chacun suçait lentement les lèvres de l’autre, comme s’ils voulaient prendre leur temps pour faire connaissance.

En effet, cette fois, elle ne s’était pas jetée sur Andrew avidement comme elle l’avait fait au mariage et ils ont pu prendre leur temps pour savourer ce baiser en explorant chacun la bouche de l’autre… lentement… légèrement… tendrement. Meredith avait la sensation qu’elle était en train de planer et qu’elle pouvait même toucher le ciel.

_Ses lèvres mettent le feu dans tout mon corps !_

Ensuite, Andrew s’autorisa à aller plus loin et approfondit le baiser. Il prit possession de sa bouche et y glissa la langue pour rencontrer la sienne. Un duel sensuel et érotique s’ensuivit. Sa main droite descendit jusqu’au bas de son dos pour la rapprocher de lui. Il continua à approfondir le baiser pendant encore quelques instants.

_Ses lèvres sont douces et si sensuelles !_

Puis sa bouche s’est déplacée vers son cou, sa gorge, qu’il a commencé à sucer doucement. Un gémissement s’échappa des lèvres de Meredith, incitant Andrew à défaire la ceinture de son kimono et à l’aider à s’en débarrasser afin de dénuder ses épaules. Il prit dans sa main gauche l’un de ses seins qu’il caressa lentement. Il a ensuite fait glisser la bretelle droite de sa nuisette et se pencha pour caresser le mamelon durci avec sa langue avant de le prendre dans sa bouche.

Meredith a cru qu’elle allait défaillir. La tête rejetée en arrière et les deux mains enfouies dans ses boucles noires, elle ne put s’empêcher de murmurer son nom :

— Andrew !

Reconnaissant l’un de ses points sensibles, il fit alors glisser l’autre bretelle de sa nuisette pour libérer l’autre sein qu’il prit dans sa bouche tandis que sa main continuait de caresser celui que sa bouche venait d’abandonner.

Pendant ce temps, les mains de Meredith caressaient ses larges épaules, son cou, sa poitrine. Mais elle voulait sentir sa peau nue contre la sienne et lui fit savoir en silence d’enlever le haut de son pyjama. Alors, il s’en débarrassa d’une seule main. Elle pouvait maintenant sentir sous ses doigts son torse et ses abdos musclés. Waouh ! Comme ils étaient fermes et virils ! Elle n’a pas pu résister à l’envie de le serrer plus fort et elle fit glisser sa main le long de son dos pour sentir son corps contre le sien. 

Ils s’embrassèrent encore et encore, un peu plus avidement cette fois, pendant que leurs mains continuaient leur exploration sur le corps de l’autre. Ils voulaient tous les deux plus. Beaucoup plus. Leurs mains, leurs bouches devenaient de plus en plus impatientes et hardies.

Andrew n’avait jamais autant désiré une femme, mais il ne voulait certainement pas qu’elle ait des regrets le lendemain matin si elle n’était pas encore prête. Il s’interdisait donc d’aller plus loin même si c’était presqu’au-dessus de ses forces de se maîtriser. Alors, quand elle avança la main vers la ceinture de son pantalon, il pensa qu’il devait la mettre en garde, tant qu’il le pouvait encore, avant qu’il lui soit impossible d’arrêter — et c’était maintenant ou jamais !

— Mer, ton rythme lent est vraiment très rapide, tu sais.

Mais Meredith avait depuis longtemps atteint le point de non-retour. En fait, elle l’avait atteint au moment précis où leurs lèvres s’étaient touchées. Elle lui murmura, ponctuant ses paroles de baisers sur ses lèvres : ~~~~

— Rassure-toi… je ne vais pas te sauter dessus sans prévenir… comme je l’ai fait tout à l’heure au mariage. Je vais te laisser trois secondes pour t’y préparer.

Tout ce qu’Andrew savait, c’est qu’il ne voulait pas qu’elle s’arrête, qu’il voulait la faire sienne, là, tout de suite.

— Mer, t’en es sûre ?

En guise de réponse, elle se mit à sourire malicieusement et lui dit :

— Plus que deux secondes…

Mais trois secondes, c’était une bien trop longue attente pour Andrew qui l’avait déjà renversée sur le canapé sans prévenir.

Meredith se retrouva allongée sur le dos et se mit à rire doucement.

— Qui est en train d’accélérer maintenant, hum ? demanda-t-elle.

Andrew se pencha au-dessus d’elle en souriant et en la regardant, les yeux remplis de désir, avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes avec passion. Puis, il murmura d’une voix rauque de désir :

— J’ai envie de toi…

Meredith sentait que son érection avait atteint son pic. Elle le désirait tellement elle aussi. Mais pas ici.

— Andrew… allons dans ma chambre… les enfants… dit-elle en gémissant.

Andrew s’est alors souvenu des enfants et se demanda comment il avait pu les oublier. Il savait qu’ils se réveillaient parfois quand ils avaient soif car il avait dormi pendant plusieurs semaines sur le canapé avant de s’installer dans la chambre d’Amelia. Il se leva et l’aida à en faire autant. Meredith ajusta une des bretelles de sa nuisette. Ils attrapèrent au passage leurs vêtements et réussirent à se traîner jusqu’à la chambre de Meredith sans jamais vraiment rompre le contact.

Là, debout devant le lit, ils terminèrent de se déshabiller hâtivement. Andrew s’écarta légèrement pour l’admirer. Elle était si belle, avec seulement sa petite culotte en dentelle noire ! Un sourire se répandit sur son visage et atteignit ses yeux. Il était sûr que cette image d’elle restera à jamais gravée dans son esprit.

— Tu es si belle ! Je dois rêver ! dit-il en l’allongeant délicatement sur le lit.

Andrew fit glisser lentement sa petite culotte en déposant de petits baisers sur son mont de Venus. Puis sa langue experte partit à la découverte de son intimité. Oh mon Dieu… ces choses qu’il lui faisait… c’était…

— Oh oui ! C’est si bon… Oh oui !

Elle sentit une sensation merveilleuse et puissante se répandre pendant un moment à travers son corps, lui faisant arquer le dos et plier les orteils. Oh mon Dieu, c’était tout simplement trop bon ! Elle ne pouvait plus le supporter. Elle n’avait plus aucun contrôle et n’eut pas d’autre choix que de se laisser aller. Elle était en train de s’envoler vers l’extase. Puis, tout d’un coup, elle cria son nom alors que toute la tension se relâchait, faisant trembler tout son corps. C’était l’orgasme le plus intense qu’elle ait jamais eu.

Andrew releva la tête pour la regarder. L’extase la rendait encore plus belle. Il l’embrassa pour qu’elle puisse voir à quel point elle avait bon goût.

Quand elle reprit son souffle, Meredith manœuvra pour se retrouver au-dessus de lui et se mit également à caresser et à couvrir son corps de baisers — un corps plus magnifique, plus parfait que toute œuvre d’art connue. Elle aussi découvrit quelques-uns de ses points sensibles comme son cou et le lobe de ses oreilles. Elle se pressa contre son corps excité pour mieux sentir le renflement impressionnant caché dans son caleçon. Elle était déjà impatiente de le sentir en elle. Et Andrew l’était encore plus.

Alors, il se débarrassa rapidement de son caleçon. Meredith ne se gêna pas pour l’admirer. Il était encore plus magnifique qu’elle l’avait imaginé. Complètement nu, il vint se placer entre ses jambes et la regarda dans les yeux comme pour lui donner le temps de faire marche arrière si elle avait des doutes, ou de lui faire savoir si elle voulait qu’ils se protègent, ne sachant pas si elle suivait une méthode contraceptive quelconque.

— Mer ? demanda-t-il.

Cependant, Meredith n’en pouvait plus d’attendre ; elle poussa ses hanches en avant pour venir à sa rencontre pour lui faire savoir qu’elle le voulait.

— J’ai envie de toi, Andrew… Prends-moi ! gémit-elle.

C’est alors seulement qu’il se glissa en elle, lentement, la remplissant toute entière. Elle était si mouillée, si tiède, si prête pour l’accueillir ! Andrew poussa un râle de plaisir, se joignant aux gémissements de Meredith. Il commença ses mouvements de va et vient en la caressant, en l’embrassant et ils ne tardèrent pas à trouver leur rythme.

Il gémissait et lui chuchotait dans sa langue maternelle combien elle était belle et sexy, combien elle le rendait fou, combien il aimerait que ce moment ne finisse jamais. Attentif à ses moindres désirs, il ne manqua pas de remarquer quand ses gémissements se firent plus forts, plus saccadés, et il comprit qu’il devait accélérer le rythme. Il allait et venait entre ses reins encore et encore.

— Oh mon Dieu ! Oh ! Oh oui ! cria-t-elle.

Ses cris ont finalement eu raison d’Andrew car il n’en pouvait plus de se retenir non plus. Ils se sentirent tous les deux emportés par une vague aussi puissante qu’un tsunami qui les emmena au sommet, quelque part où tout semblait s’accélérer et ralentir en même temps, quelque part où l’espace et le temps n’existaient plus.

Tandis qu’ils flottaient, ils n’étaient conscients que de cette délicieuse décharge électrique qui prit contrôle de leurs pensées, de leurs muscles et à laquelle ils ont dû s’abandonner totalement jusqu’à ce que l’inévitable et vertigineuse descente à la fois tant redoutée et tant attendue s’amorce pour les ramener, le souffle court, émerveillés et éblouis, sur des rives censées être plus stables mais qui semblaient pourtant, autant que leurs corps, incapables de s’arrêter de trembler.

Meredith devait rectifier ce qu’elle s’était dit il y a quelques minutes à peine. Parce que « ça », c’était l’orgasme le plus intense qu’elle ait jamais eu !

Andrew s’était effondré sur sa poitrine. Elle avait l’air si mince et délicate dans ses bras qu’il avait peur de l’écraser sous son poids. Il s’apprêta donc à se retirer d’elle mais Meredith lui dit :

— Attends ! Reste encore un peu.

Elle ne voulait pas encore se priver de sa chaleur, de la sensation de son poids sur elle. Elle voulait le garder encore… sentir son cœur et son âme en elle… juste pour un petit moment encore — ou toute la nuit ?

Andrew se pencha pour déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Il resta quelques secondes à la contempler. Quand il parla enfin, il lui dit :

— Mer, c’était merveilleux ! C’était incroyable !

— C’était super génial, acquiesça Meredith.

— Oui, c’était super. Et si tu me laissais reprendre des forces on pourrait recommencer. Parce que la nuit nous appartient, la taquina-t-il.

Meredith ri de bon cœur et le laissa se retirer d’elle après qu’il lui eut donné un dernier petit baiser. Ils restèrent dans les bras l’un de l’autre un bon moment, heureux, riant et se taquinant l’un l’autre. Ils n’arrivaient pas à croire ce qui leur arrivait. Andrew lui parlait à la fois en italien et en français et il fut complètement séduit par l’accent de Meredith qui tentait de lui répondre en italien également.

Elle ne savait pas que ses leçons d’italien allaient commencer si vite. Mais malheureusement, elle n’était pas sûre qu’elle pourrait jamais utiliser un jour ses nouvelles connaissances ailleurs que dans sa chambre. Justement, il était en train de lui dire pour la énième fois à quel point elle avait été super. Il prit un malin plaisir à relever aussi à quel point elle avait été bruyante, soulignant au passage combien cela l’avait rendu fou.

— C’est entièrement de ta faute, tu sais, lui dit-elle. Tu aurais dû me prévenir de me préparer à être éblouie.

— Alors, considères toi comme prévenue, lui dit-il malicieusement en se penchant pour reprendre ses lèvres passionnément.

Et ils ont recommencé… puis recommencé… durant toute la nuit.

**You’re Makin’ Me High**

(Toni Braxton)

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fF_9ixTIjhA>

**[Verse 1]**  
I’ll always think of you  
Inside of my private thoughts  
I can imagine you  
Touching my private parts  
With just the thought of you  
I can’t help but touch myself  
That’s why I want you so bad  
Just one night of

**[Pre-Chorus]**  
Moonlight, with you there beside me  
All night, doin’ it again and again  
You know I want you so bad  
[Baby, baby, baby](https://genius.com/Toni-braxton-youre-makin-me-high-lyrics#note-4906339), baby

**[Chorus]**  
Ooooh, I get so high  
When I’m around you baby  
I can touch the sky  
You make my temperature rise  
You’re makin’ me high  
Baby, baby, baby, baby

**[Verse 2]** **  
**Can’t get my mind off you  
I think I might be obsessed  
The very thought of you  
Makes me want to get undressed  
I want to be with you  
In spite of what my heart says  
I guess I want you too bad  
All I want is

**[Pre-Chorus]**

**[Chorus]**

**[Bridge]**  
I want to feel your heart and soul inside of me  
Let’s make a deal, you roll, I lick  
And we can go flying into ecstasy  
Oh darling you and me  
Light my fire  
Blow my flame  
Take me, take me, take me away

**[Chorus]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nous nous approchons de la fin de la première partie de la série, vu qu’il ne reste qu’un seul chapitre. J’ai quelques idées pour la seconde partie mais je ne peux pas m’empêcher de me demander si vous êtes toujours intéressés. Alors, êtes-vous prêts à me supporter encore pour une deuxième partie ? Oui ? Non ? S’il vous plait, faites-le moi savoir car c’est très important pour moi (je stresse grave !).
> 
> N’oubliez pas non plus de me faire savoir ce que vous pensez de la première fois de Merluca. C’était très difficile à écrire puisque j’ai déjà écrit une première fois pour eux dans une autre fic (La Saison de l’Amour, chapitres 11-13).
> 
> À très bientôt.


	8. Feeling Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meredith et Andrew se réveillent à l’aube dans les bras l’un de l’autre après leur première nuit d’amour. Ils n’échappent pas à la bonne vieille conversation sur l’oreiller car le sexe est connu pour sécréter l’ocytocine, l’hormone de l’amour, qui permet aux gens de se sentir bien et connectés. Ils s’ouvrent l’un à l’autre, à la fois excités et anxieux à l’idée de tout ce que ce nouveau jour va changer pour eux.
> 
> Feeling Good, by Michael Bublé

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut à tous. Voici le dernier chapitre de la première partie de la série. J’espère qu’il vous plaira. 
> 
> Je suis enfin sur Twitter (Erika Ange @Merlucaforever). Je ne sais pas encore comment ça marche (LOL !) mais le premier pas est fait, j’ai un compte. Youpi !
> 
> Voir importante note à la fin concernant une éventuelle seconde partie. Vous y trouverez aussi une playlist de toutes les chansons.
> 
> Bonne lecture!

Une main glissant sur son ventre, un bras fort encerclant sa poitrine, un doux baiser sur son épaule nue, puis un autre sur sa joue... et cette voix chaude et tendre murmurant en italien à ses oreilles _« Bonjour ma belle »_ , ce n’était pas un rêve. Ils avaient vraiment passé la nuit ensemble — toute la nuit — et elle se réveillait dans ses bras ! 

Mmm... elle se sentait bien... tellement bien ! Elle se blottit contre lui en gémissant et ouvrit lentement les yeux pour rencontrer son regard. Il la regardait avec adoration, un grand sourire sur son visage. Meredith ne pouvait s’empêcher de remarquer ses beaux yeux souriants, ses traits impeccables et ses cheveux ébouriffés. Comment pouvait-il être encore plus mignon le matin ?

Elle lui répondit en italien, avec un sourire aussi grand que le sien :

— _Bonjour, beau gosse !_

Andrew déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Il savait que cette nuit signifiait beaucoup pour lui. Aucun mot ne saurait décrire le bonheur qu’il a éprouvé ce matin quand il l’a vu à ses côtés en ouvrant les yeux. Il n’en avait pas rêvé… c’était réel ! Il ne s’était jamais senti aussi bien. Il avait certainement beaucoup d’interrogations car il ne comprenait pas ce qui était en train de lui arriver. Mais il aimait ce qui était en train de lui arriver. Il aimait toutes ces nouvelles choses qu’elle lui faisait ressentir pour la première fois de sa vie.

— Oui, c’est un beau matin. Et la nuit dernière a été vraiment spéciale. C’était la plus belle nuit de ma vie, Mer. Désolé si cela fait un peu trop cliché, mais c’est tellement vrai, dit-il.

Meredith sourit. Il n’y avait rien de plus romantique et mignon qu’un cliché quand il venait du cœur, pensa-t-elle.

— Andrew, les clichés deviennent des clichés parce qu’ils traduisent exactement ce que l’on veut exprimer. La nuit dernière a été aussi la plus belle nuit de ma vie.

Cette nuit avait dépassé toutes leurs espérances. Elle a été sublime. Un coup d’œil au réveil de sa table de nuit révéla à Meredith qu’il était encore très tôt, et elle se rendit compte qu’ils n’avaient pas vraiment beaucoup dormi. Ils s’étaient taquinés l’un l’autre, ils avaient beaucoup ri, ils s’étaient aimés passionnément durant des heures. Ils se sont endormis blottis dans les bras l’un de l’autre, oubliant tous les deux qu’ils aimaient en général rester chacun de leur côté du lit.

Ils étaient encore éblouis par le sentiment de profonde volupté qu’ils ont éprouvé durant leurs ébats passionnés. Jamais auparavant ils n’avaient ressenti une connexion aussi profonde, comme si leurs deux âmes n’en faisaient plus qu’une, leur faisant découvrir des plaisirs jusqu’ici inconnus. Pourtant, ce n’était pas faute d’avoir eu des partenaires sexuels extraordinaires tous les deux. C’est juste que… il y avait entre eux quelque chose… quelque chose de spécial qui les dépassait pour l’instant et qui faisait toute la différence.

Andrew écarta une mèche de cheveux du visage de Meredith et lui caressa la joue avant de lui dire :

— Mer, je sais qu’on n’a pas beaucoup parlé hier soir mais je crois qu’on devrait parler de… de la suite ? Je te l’ai dit hier soir, entre nous c’est tout simplement incroyable. Je n’ai pas du tout envie que cela s’arrête. Et toi ?

Meredith n’hésita pas une seule seconde avant de répondre parce qu’il n’y avait rien au monde qu’elle voulait plus que d’être avec lui.

— Je n’ai aucun regret, Andrew si c’est ce que tu veux savoir. Et… je n’ai pas du tout envie que cela s’arrête non plus, répéta-t-elle pour le rassurer.

Le cœur d’Andrew s’emballa à ses mots. Il était si heureux de les entendre ! Il se pencha pour déposer un autre baiser sur ses lèvres.

C’était bien trop tôt pour démêler leurs sentiments de leurs désirs ; ils le savaient tous les deux. Mais même s’ils ne pouvaient pas encore nommer leurs sentiments, ils n’avaient aucun doute sur un point : il ne s’agissait pas d’un coup d’un soir ni pour l’un ni pour l’autre et ils se devaient donc de prendre leur temps pour voir où tout cela pouvait les mener.

— Andrew… et si on gardait cela pour nous pour l’instant ? Je sais que nos sœurs étaient conscientes bien avant nous de notre attirance l’un pour l’autre, mais je ne veux encore rien dire à personne à propos de nous. C’est trop tôt.

— Moi non plus, Mer. Mais on ne pourra pas le leur cacher très longtemps, tu sais.

— Je sais mais…

— Mais tu n’es pas prête à ce qu’on débarque au _Grey Sloan_ ce matin en se tenant par la main, plaisanta-t-il.

Il avait essayé de prendre un ton léger, mais Meredith savait ce qu’il pensait. Elle était une titulaire qui couchait avec son résident et il devait se demander si cette situation ne serait pas gênante pour elle. Elle le voyait dans ses yeux sombres ; mais il l’avait mal comprise. Meredith se rappelait que, quand elle avait commencé à sortir avec Derek, elle avait dû faire face aux gens qui l’accusaient de coucher avec un titulaire pour que sa carrière puisse décoller. Elle ne voulait pas qu’Andrew ait à vivre une telle chose aussi. Elle voulut donc le rassurer et lui dit :

— Andrew, on va certainement devoir établir quelques règles pour ne pas oublier qu’avant tout on travaille au _Grey Sloan_ et on doit être professionnels. Nous devons éviter d’être l’objet de ragots au travail ; tu sais comme moi combien les gens peuvent être cruels parfois. Mais… je t’assure que si je parle de règles, ce n’est pas parce que j’ai honte de ce qu’il y a entre nous. Je voudrais juste qu’on prenne le temps de voir où cela va nous mener avant, c’est tout.

_Parce que je crois vraiment que nous pouvons en faire quelque chose de spécial._

Andrew savait que Meredith avait raison ; il avait déjà été blessé par de tels ragots lorsqu’il sortait avec Maggie. Et la seule chose dont il était sûr, c’était que Meredith Grey en valait la peine et qu’ils devaient mettre toutes les chances de leurs côtés pour que cela marche. Il était plus armé maintenant pour affronter ces genres de choses. Il n’était plus un interne de première année ; il était un résident de quatrième année. Cela faisait une grande différence. Et surtout, ce qu’il ressentait pour Meredith était différent.

Il y eut un vrai sourire sur le visage d’Andrew cette fois-ci quand il lui répondit :

— OK. Prenons notre temps pour voir où tout cela va nous mener. Alors, dit-moi, quelles sont les règles cette fois-ci ? J’ai l’impression que tu y as déjà pas mal réfléchi.

— Oh, il y aura forcément tout un tas de règles, mais pour commencer, disons qu’il est hors de question qu’on débarque au _Grey Sloan_ en se tenant la main ! déclara-t-elle, provoquant un éclat de rire chez Andrew. Sans parler des règles assez évidentes comme… heu… tu vois ce que je veux dire.

— Non… je ne vois pas, la taquina Andrew en dessinant des traits imaginaires sur ses seins, une lueur de désir dans les yeux.

Meredith le poussa légèrement en riant :

— Andrew ! N’essaie pas de me distraire ! Tu ne devras pas me regarder ainsi avec tes beaux yeux… comme si… comme si tu voulais me déshabiller.

– Hum… mais t’es déjà déshabillée, tu sais.

Voyant le sourire malicieux d’Andrew, elle ajouta :

— Et ce sourire, tu l’effaces de ton visage quand nous sommes au travail. Je vais surement fondre devant tout le monde si tu me souris ainsi !

Andrew ne pouvait vraiment pas s’arrêter de rire en entendant les règles de Meredith et leurs justifications qu’il trouvait plus que charmantes — et il en était très flatté.

— Mer, cela va être une vraie torture. Comment puis-je ne pas sourire quand j’entends ton rire ? gémi-t-il.

— Désolée, il faudra t’y faire. Et… pour ce qu’il s’agit des enfants… 

Mais elle fut gentiment interrompue par Andrew dont le ton était devenu immédiatement plus sérieux :

— Je sais. Nous avons convenu qu’il fallait que je parte avant que les enfants ne se réveillent. Je comprends, Mer.

En effet, si les enfants voyaient Andrew dans sa chambre, elle devrait leur expliquer ce qui se passait entre eux. Le problème c’est qu’elle ne savait pas encore ce qui se passait. Cela mettrait trop de pression sur leur relation, qui n’était même pas encore une relation réelle.

C’était étonnant de voir à quel point les enfants s’étaient rapidement attachés à Andrew. Meredith ne voulait pas courir le risque de le voir disparaître brusquement de leur vie parce que les choses n’auraient pas bien fonctionné entre eux. Si cela devait arriver, elle espérait de tout son cœur qu’il resterait un ami pour eux. Elle n’était vraiment pas prête pour cette étape et elle le remercia de sa prévenance :

— Merci d’être un tel gentleman !

Se disant, elle s’est rapprochée de lui pour l’embrasser tendrement sur les lèvres. Leurs jambes étaient entrelacées sous les draps. Leurs mains commençaient aussi à se mouvoir lentement sur le corps de l’autre au fur et à mesure que leur baiser devenait plus intense. Ils ne portaient rien d’autre que leurs sous-vêtements. Ils n’avaient pas eu besoin de leurs vêtements de nuit car ils se sont tenus au chaud toute la nuit. Meredith glissa sa main encore plus bas et constata qu’il en fallait vraiment très peu pour l’exciter.

— Mer, cela va être très dur pour moi de m’en aller si tes mains n’arrêtent pas ce qu’elles sont en train de faire, genre… tout de suite !

Meredith lui sourit d’un air faussement pudique et dit :

— Ouais... très dur, en effet !

— Tu sais, j’aime beaucoup ton humour malicieux, mais je ne serais peut-être plus un gentleman si tu persistes à rendre les choses encore plus dures.

— On a tout notre temps ; les enfants ne risquent pas de se réveiller si tôt, tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

— Alors, je crois que j’ai une idée.

— Mmm… laquelle ?

— Que dirais-tu d’aller prendre une douche ?

Quand elle a vu son sourire moqueur, Meredith sut exactement à quoi il faisait allusion. C’était exactement ce qu’elle lui avait dit le soir où elle avait ramené Carina à la maison pour l’aider à l’extirper du canapé. Elle fit semblant d’être offusquée par ce qu’il avait insinué :

— Hey ! Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Je ne t’ai jamais invité à aller prendre une douche avec moi !

— Oh que si ! Depuis que tu m’as mis cette idée dans la tête, je ne saurais te dire combien de fois j’y ai repensé et regretté de ne pas avoir accepté ton invitation.

— Andrew, ce jour-là, ce n’était pas une invitation, tu le sais très bien, protesta Meredith. Tu avais besoin de te laver et il a bien fallu que je te le dise pour ton bien et pour celui de tout le monde autour de toi.

Andrew la regarda en penchant la tête d’un côté.

— Vraiment Meredith ? Tu n’avais pas du tout envie de prendre une douche avec moi ce jour-là ?

Meredith ne put retenir plus longtemps un sourire.

— D’accord, j’en mourrais d’envie. Mais je me demande maintenant pourquoi cela a été la première chose qui t’a traversé l’esprit ?

Andrew se mit à rire.

— Je me le demande aussi. Viens, on a déjà perdu trop de temps. On va enfin la prendre, cette douche.

Ils ont rapidement écarté les draps et chacun d’eux a sauté de son propre côté du lit. Andrew avança vers elle et lui prit la main pour la conduire à la salle de bain. Puis, ils ont enlevé leurs sous-vêtements en gloussant. Meredith tourna le robinet pour régler la température de l’eau avant qu’ils n’entrent sous la douche.

Andrew glissa immédiatement la main gauche à sa taille pour l’enlacer tandis que, de sa main droite, il traçait avec ses doigts une ligne pour suivre l’eau qui glissait sur sa peau laiteuse. Sa main alla lentement de sa gorge à sa poitrine, descendit sur ses seins magnifiques, s’arrêtant un instant sur les mamelons durcis qu’il caressa avec son pouce avant de continuer vers son ventre plat, lui arrachant au passage des gémissements de plaisir. On dirait qu’il découvrait son corps à la lumière du jour.

Les choses devinrent plus sérieuses quand il se mit à lui caresser l’intérieur des cuisses. Meredith les a instinctivement écartées pour lui donner un meilleur accès et lui permettre de glisser un doigt en elle… et puis un autre.

— Mmm ! gémit-elle.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas crier et enroula les bras autour de son cou. Cependant, quand Andrew manœuvra pour que son membre viril vienne remplacer ses doigts et commença à bouger entre ses reins, elle ne put retenir ses cris plus longtemps. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de lui pour lui permettre d’aller encore plus loin. Ses coups de reins s’accélérèrent, encore et encore à mesure qu’elle gémissait :

— Andrew ! Oh oui ! Oh oui !

— Mer ! gémit-il à son tour.

Andrew savait que les gémissements de Meredith allaient l’empêcher de se retenir longtemps même si elle essayait de les étouffer pour ne pas réveiller les enfants. Et Dieu seul sait qu’il s’efforçait de se retenir. Cela n’a pas aidé quand Meredith a commencé à embrasser le lobe de son oreille et son cou. C’était une torture si agréable. Il pouvait voir qu’elle n’allait pas tarder à jouir non plus et accéléra le mouvement.

Et waouh ! Une explosion de délicieuses sensations incroyablement intenses a traversé leurs corps presque simultanément et ils atteignirent l’extase en criant chacun le nom de l’autre.

********************************************

Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir réussi à se doucher sans céder à nouveau à leur désir, ils étaient dans la chambre, en train d’enfiler leurs vêtements quand Andrew surpris le regard de Meredith sur lui. Pas de doute, elle aimait beaucoup ce qu’elle voyait et Andrew ne put s’empêcher d’en rougir un peu. Il lui demanda pour la taquiner :

— Qu’est-ce que tu regardes, toi ?

Elle rit légèrement, à moitié troublée, à moitié amusée — exactement comme lui.

— Tu devrais vite remettre ton pyjama si tu veux qu’on arrive à sortir de cette chambre, lui conseilla-t-elle.

Mais au lieu de cela, Andrew laissa tomber sur le lit le haut de son pyjama qu’il s’apprêtait à enfiler et s’approcha d’elle avec ce petit sourire coquin au coin des lèvres qui avait le don de la troubler plus qu’elle ne saurait le dire. Il l’enlaça et lui dit :

— Je n’ai vraiment pas envie de sortir de cette chambre. Et toi non plus. On devrait se porter malade aujourd’hui, qu’en dis-tu ?

— Quoi ?

— Pourquoi pas ? On n’a qu’à appeler Bailey et on lui dit qu’on a mangé quelque chose hier au somptueux buffet du mariage qui nous a rendus malades… et tu demandes à l’une de tes sœurs de passer prendre les enfants pour les déposer à l’école et à la garderie.

Déjà, tout en parlant, il ponctuait sa phrase de petits baisers dans son cou et essayait d’écarter les pans de la robe de chambre qu’elle venait d’enfiler. Meredith répliqua en riant légèrement :

— As-tu déjà oublié que nous avons convenu de ne rien dire à personne encore ? Se porter malades tous les deux le même jour, c’est la meilleure façon de nous griller auprès de mes sœurs — si Miranda Bailey ne nous tue pas avant. Il lui manque déjà trois chirurgiens. Non, c’est quatre en fait. Alex et Jo sont en lune de miel ; Arizona est avec son âme sœur à New York et Kepner travaille avec son tout nouveau mari à aider les sans-abris... sans parler de tous ceux qui auront la gueule de bois ce matin et qui ne pourront pas aller travailler.

— Oh Zut ! Les internes ainsi que ma sœur au cœur brisé auront probablement la gueule de bois ce matin.

— Alors, tu penses toujours que c’est raisonnable ? Surtout un lundi matin !

Andrew laissa échapper un soupir à fendre l’âme.

— D’accord, tu as raison, capitula-t-il de mauvaise grâce, ce serait pour une autre fois alors. Hum… demain peut-être ? ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire narquois en penchant la tête d’un côté.

Meredith le poussa gentiment du coude en souriant, faisant semblant d’être choquée par sa suggestion qu’elle mourait d’envie d’accepter au fond. Mais elle était la titulaire et — hélas ! — elle devait donner le bon exemple à son résident.

— Allez, il faut qu’on se dépêche maintenant. Il est temps que j’aille réveiller les enfants et les aider à se préparer.

— Et moi, je ferais mieux d’aller m’occuper du petit-déjeuner. Qu’est-ce que tu veux ce matin ? lui demanda-t-il, en attrapant le haut de son pyjama qu’il enfila rapidement.

_Toi… je te veux toi. Je n’ai jamais rien goûté de plus délicieux que toi. Et jamais je ne pourrais être rassasiée de toi. Non, jamais._

Meredith se garda bien de lui dire ses pensées, sinon elle était certaine qu’ils n’allaient pas quitter cette chambre.

— Je meurs de faim et je voudrais bien des gaufres, à condition que tu aies encore le temps d’en préparer, bien-sûr.

— Tout ce que vous voudrez, Dr. Grey ! dit-il.

Il l’enlaça pour lui donner un dernier baiser lent et langoureux. La quitter, même pour quelques minutes, lui semblait affreusement insupportable. Il resterait volontiers dans ses bras pour toujours. Mais il trouva la force de s’écarter d’elle, en se disant que c’était le plus beau jour de sa vie qui venait de commencer.

_Meredith Grey ressentait la même chose pour lui, et ils allaient se donner une chance ! Comment une journée pourrait-elle être plus belle ?_

Il avait presqu’atteint la porte de la chambre quand Meredith l’arrêta :

— Andrew, attends !

— Je le savais ! s’exclama-t-il.

— Quoi donc ?

— Que tu allais changer d’avis !

— Non ! dit-elle en riant doucement, flattée qu’il soit prêt à tout envoyer promener pour rester avec elle. Je vais juste vérifier si la voie est libre avant que tu ne sortes.

— Nous allons nous rattraper ce soir. C’est une promesse, dit-il. 

Meredith sourit à l’idée d’une autre nuit d’amour avec lui. Elle ouvrit la porte et lui fit signe d’approcher après avoir jeté un coup d’œil dans le couloir.

— La voie est libre. Tu peux y aller.

Arrivé sur le pas de la porte, il se retourna pour la regarder.

— Quoi ? demanda Meredith, troublée par son regard intense.

— J’ai envie de prendre ma guitare et de chanter à quel point je me sens bien. J’ai envie que le monde entier sache comment je me sens, lui dit-il en souriant, avant de continuer en italien. _Mais ne t’en fait pas, je garderai notre doux secret dans mon cœur, Signora._

Puis, il déposa un rapide baiser sur sa bouche avant de s’en aller, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Meredith le regarda descendre l’escalier d’un pas léger. Il avait l’air si heureux. Mais elle l’était encore plus en se disant qu’elle en était la raison, tout comme il était la raison pour laquelle elle était si heureuse également. Elle appuya un instant son dos contre la porte qu’elle venait de refermer derrière lui. Un sourire béat commença à se dessiner sur ses lèvres et s’élargit si bien qu’il se transforma en un petit rire joyeux, tandis qu’elle marchait vers le lit et s’y laissa tomber sur le dos, les bras grands ouverts. Elle s’est mise à rêvasser au lieu de se lever pour commencer à se préparer.

Meredith avait l’impression que les six dernières semaines s’étaient écoulées comme un éclair, et pour cause ! Tant de choses se sont passées en six semaines. Andrew était entré dans sa vie et il avait éveillé en elle des choses qu’elle pensait qu’elle ne pourrait plus jamais ressentir à nouveau. Et qu’il puisse éprouver la même chose lui paraissait presqu’impossible. Elle avait essayé de fuir la vérité et de s’éloigner de lui, mais au fond d’elle-même, elle avait toujours su que quel que soit ce qu’elle ressentait pour lui, cela n’allait pas disparaitre comme par enchantement. Tout était si confus, si merveilleux, si troublant...

Était-ce juste un simple béguin ?

Y avait-il quelque chose de plus ?

Était-elle prête pour autre chose ?

Meredith chassa délibérément toutes ces questions. Pour l’instant, elle flottait sur un petit nuage et ne voulait penser à rien d’autre. Rien d’autre qu’à Andrew, à son sourire et à ses yeux magnifiques. Rien d’autre qu’à ces sensations nouvelles qu’il faisait naitre en elle par un simple regard ou un simple effleurement. Rien d’autre qu’à ce nouveau jour plein de possibilités et de promesses. Rien d’autre qu’à ce qu’elle ressentait à ce moment précis.

_Mmm, je me sens si bien !_

**FIN DE LA PREMIÈRE PARTIE !**

**Feeling Good**

_(Michael Bublé)_

_<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LzwFLUuE9uE> _

**[Verse 1]** **  
** Birds flying high  
You know how I feel  
Sun in the sky  
You know how I feel  
Breeze driftin’ on by  
You know how I feel  
It’s a new dawn  
It’s a new day  
It’s a new life  
For me  
And I’m feeling good  
I’m feeling good  
  
**[Verse 2]  
**Fish in the sea  
You know how I feel  
River running free  
You know how I feel  
Blossom on a tree  
You know how I feel  
It’s a new dawn  
It’s a new day  
It’s a new life  
For me  
And I’m feeling good  
  
**[Verse 3]  
**Dragonfly out in the sun you know what I mean, don’t you know  
Butterflies all havin’ fun you know what I mean  
Sleep in peace when day is done  
That’s what I mean  
And this old world is a new world  
And a bold world  
For me (For me)  
  
**[Verse 4]  
**Stars when you shine  
You know how I feel  
Scent of the pine  
You know how I feel  
Oh freedom is mine  
And I know how I feel  
It’s a new dawn  
It’s a new day  
It’s a new life  
  
It’s a new dawn  
It’s a new day  
It’s a new life  
  
It’s a new dawn  
It’s a new day  
It’s a new life  
It’s a new life  
For me  
  
And I’m feeling good  
  
I’m feeling good  
I feel so good  
I feel so good

**Playlist**

Titre de la Série : **There Is No Greater Love,** Amy Winehouse

_<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2TiVVbraY0k> _

Titre de la 1ère partie : **Crush,** David Archuleta

[ _https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vl_wmxuqwnI_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vl_wmxuqwnI)

Chapitre 1 : **Smile,** Nat King Cole

_<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YXuB6md9zPk> _

Chapitre 2 : **For the First Time,** Kenny Loggins

_<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bieBrWI8Y_I> _

Chapitre 3 : **Feels Like Home,** Diana Krall - feat. Bryan Adams

_<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AidwZxOUhMo> _

Chapitre 4 : **Butterflies,** William Black & Fairlane ft. Dia Frampton

_<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-BBCg82L9gk> _

Chapitre 5 : **Complicated,** Carolyn Dawn Johnson

_<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ax7nnIf6cNo> _

Chapitre 6 : **A Kiss to Build a Dream on,** Jill Barber

_<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h83pPedQwyU> _

Chapitre 7 : **You’re Makin’ Me High,** Toni Braxton

_<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fF_9ixTIjhA> _

Chapitre 8 : **Feeling Good,** Michael Bublé

_<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LzwFLUuE9uE> _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors, mes chers lecteurs et lectrices, pensez-vous qu’elle soit prête pour plus qu’un simple béguin ? Connaissant Meredith Grey et sa peur de s’engager, va-t-elle laisser une chance à cette relation pour qu’elle se développe ? Et Andrew, a-t-il vraiment tourné la page avec Sam ? Est-il prêt pour une nouvelle relation aussi tôt ? Est-ce qu’ils sont prêts tous les deux ? 
> 
> Vous en aurez (peut-être !) la réponse dans la deuxième partie de cette série dans un mois ou deux. Entre temps, relisez la première partie (ou la version anglaise) et partager avec vos amis. Si vous avez aimé, mettez un kudos à l’histoire et un petit commentaire pour encourager d’autres personnes à la lire aussi. 
> 
> Surtout, n’oubliez pas d’écouter les chansons. En plus de « Feeling Good», je vous recommande particulièrement d’écouter « Crush » qui a inspiré toute cette première partie, car il y a beaucoup de références à cette chanson dans ce dernier chapitre. 
> 
> Merci à tous d’avoir lu. Un grand merci aussi pour vos kudos et vos commentaires. Restez en sécurité et à bientôt !
> 
> Joyeuses fêtes de fin d’année !
> 
> Erika Ange @Merlucaforever

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d’avoir lu (et d’avoir écouté les chansons, j’espère). J’attends vos feedbacks avec impatience. Je vous donne rendez-vous dans deux semaines. 
> 
> À bientôt !


End file.
